


HiJack Smutweek 2017

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo, WrC



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A bit of angst sprinkled in, A touch of body worship, Alpha!Hiccup, Anal, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Cumshot, Cute morning after, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fantasies about Hiro, Frotting, Fucking in the storeroom to be precise, I'll try to update these as I post the chapters, Incest, Loving Precum, M/M, Masturbating, Mention of Hiro, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Overland twins, Peeping, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punk!Hiccup, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex for pay, Sex with Clothes On, Spanking, Tattoos, Voyeurism, Whipping, and a cute embarrassed nerd, and then surprisingly sweet and fluffy at the end, dom!hiccup, facefuck, namecalling, nerd!Jackson, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: A collection of the HiJack Smutweek 2017 works. Day 1: How far does that tattoo go? Day 2: Masturbation Monday, Day 3: BDSM, Day 4: PNAU, Day 5+6+7: Threesome Thursday First Time, Sex With Clothes On





	1. Dancing Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: "How far does that tattoo go?"
> 
> Art by Frostbitten-pooka-roo @ tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: "How far does that tattoo go?"
> 
> Art by Frostbitten-pooka-roo @ tumblr.

Music vibrated in his chest. High pitches assaulted his ears and a deep, booming bass resonated in his bones; he could feel it with every breath, with every swing, every thrust and step. He was one with the music. The beat was with him and carried his limbs. Lifting them. Dropping them. Massive waves of sound rebounded through the room and washed over him, drowning out every sensation. His feet stomped on the ground, shaking the earth, while a complex play of muscles starting at his core extended outward, making him fold and weave. Extending. Contracting. Dancing.

Lights spiraled in front of is him, enticing Jack to move this way, and then that. A laser bounced by and he tried to track it with his eyes. He lost it among others of its kind in a never-ending, elegant dance of lines.

Green, red, blue, and pink alternated, forming patters that may or may not have been actually there, or just in Jack’s mind. Either way, he was mesmerized, captive in the colors moving around him like a prisoner behind bars of steel. From lines to stars to rows to broad beams surrounding him. They flirted with him and everyone else on the floor.

A dragon soared by.

The lights almost pulled Jack away from it, but his head snapped around as if a tightly wound spring was suddenly released. His body followed, directed by the beat, urging him after the dragon.

It was hard to tell its color in the changing lights. Perhaps it was blue?

It danced gracefully, swaying left and right, up and down.

No, it was black. Definitely black.

The mighty dragon was not complete, and for a moment Jack was sad. It was missing a leg and part of his tail; how could a proper dragon live like that? Yet it was still dancing, unaware of or unphased by the world around it or its missing limbs. It was free, like living in its own, isolated universe, only connected to Jack’s through rhythmic waves of sound.

Wait, not true.

It was not disconnected from life - on the contrary. It was stuck to a person. Dark hair. No shirt.

Jack saw muscles ripple underneath the beast. Strong shoulders, lifting arms in time with Jack’s. A back that may or may not be ripped as fuck - who knew, Jack surely didn’t - but the muscles were there. Surging,  controlling, swelling, enjoying, screaming. Making the dragon move. Being moved by the dragon.

Jack giggled. At least the dragon was complete - the rest was just hidden, by low-hanging pants. He wondered how far it roamed over the man’s body; how much skin had it claimed as its home?

The song changed, the beat remained, and the world seemed to move in slow motion. A horde of people collectively jumped up and down, shaking the building, as if they had been synced by a hive-mind, making them go nuts all at once. It would have been beautiful, except Jack only had eyes for one thing. Or perhaps ‘person’ was kinder, since the moving muscles were one with the dancing dragon and Jack didn’t like to objectify. Like moving through jelly, step by oscillating step, Jack moved closer. He wanted to see better. Dance with the dragon. But not too close; he didn’t want to disturb the man’s peace, for the music was his as much as it was Jack’s, and he didn’t want to be intrusive.

But he did want to keep staring at the magnificent creature that accompanied him.

In the machine gun flashes of pure, white light, Jack saw only in snapshots. The dragon curved and twisted, the image trailing in Jack’s eyes until after the next flash hit, creating a transfixing cascade of pictures.

Time switched gears - the strobes slowed. Jack lost track of the dragon. ‘Flown away,’ he thought to himself, and he laughed. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he dove into the music again, surrendering to its pull.

 

***

 

Jack was standing off to the side, his back pressed against an aggressive, concrete pillar. He didn’t know how long he’d been dancing, or how many songs had passed. It could have been just two or two dozen, but it was probably the latter, since his shoulders were heavy like his wrist were weighed down by lead belts. He didn’t care much. That just meant it was time to take a little break and watch the others around him. Bodies were interesting to behold, their movements so smooth and natural, their construction both completely logical and pure magic at the same time. It was hot, and everyone was sweating, revealing their skin to the world without a care.

And why would they care? Big or small or skinny or fat, all moved in time, equal before the drone of the beat. This was their time. Their bodies. Their fun.

He didn’t see the dragon anywhere though, which was a shame. He liked that dragon.

Jack turned to see where the bar was; his throat felt like the fucking Sahara mid-heatwave. He did not see a bar, but he did see a shirtless man with two drinks. Jack drew his feet closer to the pillar so the man could pass, but he didn’t. He was looking _at Jack,_ who must have looked rather puzzled, because the man laughed and turned a full circle to show off his back.

Of course. It was the dragon.

Jack grinned and accepted the drink.

“Rum-cola, hope you like it,” mister Dragon yelled in Jack’s ear. Jack liked it well enough. Bonus points for it being handed to him by this particular person.

“Thanks!” Jack yelled back. He took a sip, and his throat breathed a sigh of relief. He needed that. “I love your tattoo,” Jack yelled.

“I know. I saw you watching me,” mister Dragon answered. He didn’t seem bothered or distressed by it though, so Jack didn’t feel bad. Jack wanted to try to convey how the dragon had danced for him almost hypnotically, but he knew words could not do it justice, so he didn’t even try.

“How far does it go?” He asked instead. He could see the brief moment in which mister Dragon weighed Jack with his eyes, briefly glancing at him from head to toes, and making a decision that would determine the rest of the night.

“Wanna find out?”

Jack grinned and took another sip. “Fuck yea.”

His body was lightly moving to the beat again - not quite dancing yet, but unable to keep still. His stomach was doing little flips and he felt his cheeks heat up. Mister Dragon’s body language was clear, and Jack’s heart rate went nuts at the promise. He pushed away from the wall and bent close to the man.

“Do you have a name, mister Dragon?” Jack asked.

“Hiccup.”

“I’m Jack. Your name does not do the dragon justice.” That probably came out wrong… but Hiccup laughed.

“I know,” he yelled. “He always s-”

The funny retort fell victim to the music. It hunted words and swallowed them whole, and Jack figured dancing was more suitable. His formerly heavy shoulders were on the move again, this time in sync with the enticing stranger in front of him. He was smiling at Jack and the freckles on his cheeks bunched up like stars would when ruffling the cloth of the universe. Jack wanted to kiss them, and since that was where this evening was going anyway, he did. The constellations were salty under his lips.

The dragon-bearer answered in kind. Jack felt lips on his neck, kissing and licking, sometimes accompanied by a few teeth, which were then chased off again by the soft lips. The lips promised to take good care of him and Jack tipped his head back, surrendering to the sensations. The hand that didn’t hold his drink found its way to the hot, moving body in front of Jack. He roamed it, following the contours of moving flesh. His thumb hit coarse hairs and Jack looked - it was right below Hiccup’s navel. He grinned and let his thumb poke his belly button. It made Hiccup’s stomach roll and flex, and Jack laughed. He saw Hiccup was laughing too, so he kissed those smiles together and it only got better.

At some point Jack had lost his drink - he’d probably finished it and exchanged the wet glass for Hiccup’s slick skin. The dragon was right there, he knew, under his fingertips.

They moved and kissed and pushed and squirmed. They nipped and licked and giggled and explored and felt all they could while pressed together on the busy dance floor. The lights no longer demanded attention. They could not triumph over Hiccup anyway, with his swaying hips and pumping arms under Jack’s fingertips.

Finally, the dragon urged them home.

“Let’s go to my place.”

 

***

 

The dragon’s lair wasn’t far, but he stood guard with a keen eye. Jack had almost made it to the bedroom, when Hiccup stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Are you on drugs?”

Jack nodded. “Yea. Does it make you uncomfortable?” Hiccup seemed more annoyed than uncomfortable with the concept to Jack, however, which confused him.

“No. But you can’t consent like that.”

Oh. That’s why he was annoyed, he thought the whole thing was over now. Jack smiled - that was so mature of him. This was a great guy, and Jack hoped this wouldn’t be the last that he saw of him.

“I’m fully capable to consent though,” Jack said with full confidence. “I have not been drugged against my will. I have done this before, and I can honestly and confidently say I know what I’m doing. I am fully conscious, I know what I want and what I’m about to do, and I know I’m going to enjoy it greatly. I am just having the night of my life while enjoying the beauty of this tiny little rock in space and wondering at the beautiful creatures that roam it….” Jack was quiet for a second, and Hiccup stared at him, mouth open. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yea,” Hiccup said with a smile. “And so much more.” The dragon took a hold of Jack and pulled him into its lair, ready to devour him alive.

It’s fangs, however,  were like silk, with a soothing warmth that made Jack feel like he was submerged in a hot-tub at the spa. The spicy taste of the rum lingered in Hiccup’s mouth. Jack’s tongue sought it out, yearning for the reminder of their first moment at the club, as they intertwined amidst the sheets.

Jack wanted to see the dragon again. He pushed Hiccup on his stomach, telling him what he wanted. The brunet complied, and Jack straddled his thighs, right below his ass. He pressed his hard, uncut dick between Hiccup’s asscheeks and humped him softly, rubbing up and down. The tip of his dick rode up against black scales, and his cock was right next to the dragon’s claw. Jack’s hips rolled like waves on a rowdy sea and a moan escaped him. Or was that Hiccup? The brunet was pushing back against Jack, pushing the tip harder against the dragon’s soft scales.

Then Jack’s hands were on the dragon. He moved along its curving and curling shape, massaging the tight ropes underneath. Hiccup moaned and melted into the mattress like butter over pancakes; he was at the mercy of Jack’s magical fingertips, working out the tension in his back and shoulders that a thousand beats had brought upon it. The tattoo still waved and moved when Jack stared at it. He giggled, which seemed to confuse Hiccup.

A condom, some lube, and a few clumsy giggles later, Jack’s dick  slipped past the dragon, into its tamer. His chest was pressed against Hiccup’s back, covering the tattoo, as they both lay flat on the bed. Jack’s hips moved up and down fast and shallow, slapping against Hiccup’s ass.

“Aaaaaaaah… a-a-a-a-a-ah-AH-AHH-oooh! Jack!”

Jack changed position, sitting up over Hiccup’s legs and thrusting in under a different angle. He didn’t get much deeper, but Hiccup was definitely louder. He writhed and growled and wormed and squirmed. Jack moaned along, repeating Hiccup’s name like a holy mantra. He was enveloped in warm pressure, unable to think of anything else but the amazingly familiar yet foreign sensation. His sense of touch the same as always, yet different, thanks to the drug. It was as much interesting as it felt good.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, just like in the club, when Jack changed again. He was getting close, but he wanted to try another position. He wanted more. More sensation, more love, more movement. He wanted to see Hiccup’s expressions change. He wanted to see how their own music was produced.

“Ooooh! AH! Hmmmnnnnn!” Hiccup whined high pitched, not unlike the high pitches penetrating the trance-beat at the club. Jack danced harder, faster, obsessed by Hiccup’s changing features. A tight knitted brow, a scrunched up nose, relaxing to pure, breathless bliss, before furrowing again. Deep, green eyes staring up at Jack. Need. Yearning. Euphoria.

Jack went deep now - as deep as he could go with his balls slapping against Hiccup’s ass.

“Ugh. Fuck, Hiccup. I’m gonna cum!”

“Oh god… aaa-Aa-ah!  I-in… iinside me!” Hiccup urged him. Hiccup urged him. His eyes were squeezed tight. His brow furrowed. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his mouth hung open, gasping for air, emitting lewd, primal sounds.

Jack didn’t need to told twice. He thrust as fast as he could, filling the room with a cacophony of skin-on-skin slapping.

“AAAH! Mnnngg, fuuuuuck!” Jack cursed. Almost. His balls drew tight.

“OOOOOOOHHHH!” Fireworks exploded in his mind, and the room was alight with the best feeling in the world, turning all the sharp lines into something soft and pleasant. He yelled. That was him yelling, right? Probably. He felt the hot seed rush out his dick, just like it had a thousand times before, only more intense. He could feel it shoot out of the little slit with force, shot after shot, his glans suddenly hypersensitive. He whined and rode out his orgasm.

His hips slowed, moving languidly, relaxed… savoring the moment.. Panting, he collapsed on top of the brunet, who initiated a sloppy, wet kiss with him. Hiccup was slick and warm… but just from sweat. Jack had been the only one to cum so far, so when Jack had regained his breath he mentioned he barely had a gag reflex.

It was Jack’s saving grace that Hiccup did not have a dick befitting a dragon. He fucked Jack’s mouth with his entire length, driving his leaking glans from the tip of Jack’s tongue, all the way down his throat, until his trimmed pubes tickled Jack’s nose. The brunet would keep his cock there until Jack needed air or gagged, only to push it right back as soon as possible into that sweet, carnal warmth. Hiccup keened whenever Jack swallowed, so Jack tried to do it as often as possible.

Hiccup picked up the pace. The rhythm vibrated through Jack all the way down to his toes. Little needles were pricking in his jaw. His head was spinning, making the room move in new ways, and his nose was filled with Hiccup’s musky scent. It smelled of teen memories and sex. Saliva dripped down his chin as the slick, warm meat pushed in and out of his mouth. Jack groaned, lost in lust.

Jack got only a few rough thrusts as warning before Hiccup pulled back a bit and salty seed gushed onto Jack’s tongue, filling his mouth. He lapped at the source and sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed.

“AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!!” Hiccup wailed in pleasure, setting Jack’s mind ablaze. “Oooooh Jaaaaaaaaaaack!”

Jack let the dragon-wielder ride out as he pleased. He swallowed and suckled gently until Hiccup pulled out. A thick string of saliva hung between his dick and Jack’s mouth.

“My god, that was amazing,” Hiccup breathed as he sat down next to Jack on the floor, their backs to the bed.

Jack panted slightly and wiped his mouth. He put his head on Hiccup’s shoulder, cuddling up next to the dragon. The beast didn’t mind, did it?

“So were you,” he replied. They fell silent, and after a while, he realized he was dozing off. He briefly assessed that situation, and decided that he didn’t care. Jack didn’t know how long they sat like that - time was still weird, even though he was out of his high. But he would have been content to fall asleep just like that though, sitting on the floor. He was so tired. He felt Hiccup move though, and he was guided into the bed. Embraced by the dragon, Jack fell asleep.

 

***

 

Light shimmered through the curtains when Jack woke up again. He would have loved to lay around and lounge for a bit, but he really couldn’t do that because 1) the other side of the bed was empty and cold, so Hiccup had gotten up a while ago, and 2) he needed to pee. Badly.

He rushed to the adjacent bathroom to fix the most prominent problem. He rehydrated as well while he was at it before he set out to find his shirt. He poked his head into the little hallway where he’d left it (at least he thought he did), but it wasn’t there. He continued his quest to the living room, which was separated from the kitchen by only half a wall with a bar-top on it. Jack spotted his host in front of the stove. He approached, still unheard, and sat down on one of the bar-stools in front of the counter top.

“Good morning, dragonboy,” he said cheerfully.

Hiccup jumped a little and looked back. “Wow! Hey! Hi! Eh… morning.” He laughed. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby. The sleeping kind, not the ‘crying all night’ kind,” Jack replied with a grin. “Have you seen my shirt?”

“It’s on the chair in the bedroom.” Hiccup gave Jack an obvious once-over. “Not that you are required to shirt-up in my opinion.”

Jack laughed. “Flattery will get you… well, everywhere. But since you covered up the big dragon…” He stuck out his tongue and retrieved his shirt. Indeed, it was on the chair, neatly folded, together with Jack’s pants. Once dressed, he had the pleasant surprise of pancakes for breakfast. They ate together, Hiccup leaning on the counter, Jack sitting on a bar-stool across of him, talking about nothing in particular. The company was nice… but it seemed like Hiccup was struggling with something. Perhaps Jack had overstayed his welcome and was his host just being polite at this point.

“Is something wrong?” Jack asked when he’d finished his last pancake.

“No,” Hiccup shook his head and stubbornly took another bite. Jack knew the answer was definitely-

“Yes,” Hiccup admitted. “It’s about last night.”

“What about it?”

“I feel like I took advantage of you.”

“Oh.” Jack chewed on his lip, trying to think of the right words. “Short answer: you didn’t. At all. What happened was with full consent.”

“And the long answer?”

“Well… maybe over another cup of coffee?” Jack asked with a little smile. He would explain, and he would not leave until Hiccup’s mind was once again at ease. He told what he’d taken, that he had done it before, and how it usually affected him. Or he at least tried to explain how it affected him… at times it felt as if he was describing a new colour Hiccup had never seen before, but the other did not appear to judge. Jack was relieved beyond words for that, because Hiccup really did seem like a cool guy, and he didn’t want to ruin his first real impression by coming across like a junkie. Hiccup asked questions quite a lot, and as they talked more and more, he seemed to relax. By the time Jack was done, they were laughing again.

Jack felt like he’d told so much about himself that he wanted to hear more about Hiccup too to even things out.

“Fair enough,” Hiccup said with a shrug. “Ask away.”

One pot of tea and a late lunch later, Jack knew that the brown-haired man was a product engineer with a love for myths and folklore, traveling, and the occasional night clubbing. He told Jack about the places he’d already been and where he still wanted to go, and Jack couldn’t deny he was more than a little bit envious. Moreover, those pictures he’d taken! They made Jack drool a little. How he would love to travel… but that wasn’t really an option for a poor art-major, was it?

“Can I fly along on your dragon’s back next time?” He asked with a laugh.

“How about we go out first,” Hiccup replied with a toothy grin. “Dinner later this week?”


	2. Spiritual Jerkoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Masturbation Monday
> 
> Hiccup really needs to rub one out at the end of a (sexually) frustrating day... but he is not alone. (Who says bad horror plots can't work for porn?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not have enough time to get an extra spellcheck, I do apologize if any errors remain >.<
> 
> Art by Syndeh @tumblr! Thanks, it was awesome to work with you again :D

Hiccup was tired and ready to go to bed… but one does not simply lay down and sleep. Especially not if one spent the full two hours of PE looking a particularly hot Japanese exchange student while mentally begging him to stretch again so the shirt crawls up enough to reveal a faint line of abs. He was pretty sure Hiro’s low shorts should be illegal, as it clearly was a weapon of Mass Seduction. Hiccup did his utmost best not to stare to blatantly, of course… he didn’t need the whole world to know he was checking out guys. But man, was it hard to look away in time. It had caused him to trip up more than once, though the rest of the class just blamed that on his general lack of feel-coordination.

And then there was that bit of a V-shape towards Hiro’s crotch… Just the right amount, in Hiccup’s opinion. Hiccup had had the wonderful duty of helping the guy stretch once, and to this day, he still didn’t know how he had survived that without needing a fresh pair of undies. It still fueled his fantasies sometimes.

He usually made sure he lagged behind when it was time to change. He was too afraid that he’d see… things, and then embarrass himself by getting a boner in front of everyone. Best case he’d never hear the end of it, worst case they’d out him and get violent, neither of which sounded appealing to the young brunet. So he helped clean up, making the teacher think he was trying to make up for being bad at PE. Win-win.

Today, however, he’d come in just a bit too early. It was both the best thing and the worst thing ever at the same time. He’d seen parts of the exchange student he never even dared hope for! Just in a flash, as the teen pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, Hiccup got full view of his dick.

Hiro had been completely naked.

Hiccup had seen it all.

He’d seen him _jiggle_.

It was enough to set Hiccup’s cheeks ablaze. He’d run off to hide in the bathroom, too embarrassed to even touch his raging boner, until everyone had left.

And now Hiccup was hard all over again. He thought it was pathetic, really, to get turned on by something so little… but he couldn’t help it. He just had to relax a little so he could go to sleep. Surely the desire would pass; he was just Thirsty with capital T now, that was all. Right?

Nothing quite says pre-sleep ‘relaxation’ than your own dick in your hand. Maybe if someone else were involved it could be even better, but Hiccup had no such luxury, sadly. Oh how he’d like certain people to do this with… but no, it was just him and his hand. Thankfully, he’d figured out how to make himself feel pretty damn great a long time ago. Sometimes with porn on his phone, and sometimes with just a nice fantasy or two.

Perhaps he’d allow himself a little tiny fantasy today involving Hiro… he tried not to do that often, as he didn’t want to develop a hopeless crush, but man. He was sexy. Add in some other hot guys from his class in a massive gangbang centered around the Japanese teen and Hiccup would be cumming in a matter of minutes!

Hiccup was already in his ‘pajamas’ - an orange tank-top and loose boxers. He turned off the light, lay on his bed, and slipped a hand in his boxers to cup himself, already half-hard. He sighed at the touch… it would not take long today, but damn did he need it. Desperately.

He took his boxers off and pulled one leg free, leaving the boxers hanging loosely around one of his thighs. He traced his fingertips over his balls with featherlight touches, making him shiver in anticipation. He ran his fingers through a small patch of trimmed pubes and his dick quickly rose to full attention. It didn’t need any direct touches to wake up; he knew what was to come, and he was more than ready for it. The brunet ran a finger from the base, along the underside, all the way to his tip. Slowly, purposefully, he peeled the foreskin back, revealing a soft, purple glans. Hiccup gasped softly. He usually wasn’t exactly quiet… the slightest touches could make him gasp or moan. It was embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it…

He wrapped his fingers around his erection and gave it a little pump, the skin sliding up and down easily, enticing a little moan. He pulled all the way down and let go, running his hand up to his stomach instead, and then down to his balls. He tugged on his sack, hissing, and teased his hard member with just the very tips of his fingers. It was excruciatingly tempting to just go to town with his full fist, pumping like his life depended on it… but he knew better. Good things came to those who wait.

What he didn’t know, was that he was being watched.

 

*

 

Jack had just been floating around, sulking a bit on a rooftop, bathing in the moonlight.

Sandy’s golden sand had worked its magic a good while ago already, and each and every kid he’d played with today had gone to bed. Now it was just him again, and the ever silent Man in the Moon.

Right across from him, he saw a teen getting ready for bed. A scrawny brunet, too old for Sandy’s dream-sand. The light turned off, but the curtains remained open, and well… what happened next made Jack blush furiously. The guy was feeling himself, and in no-time his underwear was gone. Jack felt a bit bad for watching… but then again, who would see him? He was a guy too, he needed some release from time to time! And honestly, Jack rather looked at guys doing their thing than girls… bonus points if there was porn on the computers, cause Jack could never watch that by himself. So how could he resist?

There was no computer with hot videos or pictures this time, but the teen in question was hot enough all by himself! Jack flew over and held on to the windowsill, taking a closer look inside. The moonlight was bright enough to clearly see what was going on. It made Jack hard as a nail.

The teen bunched up his shirt, revealing an amazing stomach and part of a wonderful chest. Even in the pale light, Jack could see the freckles all over his skin. The little constellations moved as the teen’s stomach rolled, his abs contracting and relaxing as spasms of pleasure wrecked through him. He was steadily pumping his curved cock, and Jack noticed he still had a bit of skin at the end of his dick too, just like Jack. He didn’t see that very often with young man these days, and it only turned Jack on more. He quickly freed his own hard erection and joined the teen on the bed, imitating his rhythm and grip. Jack loved to see how others jerked off; he couldn’t quite explain it, but it was somehow incredibly hot to see the different ways to do it. The brunet seemed to have his whole fist wrapped around his dick, pushing his thumb along the underside. Jack did the same and he had to agree; it felt really good that way.

The teen spread his legs fully, and Jack even got a glimpse of his tight sack as he pulled at it. The teen’s hands roamed his chest and rubbed along his stomach, spreading his fingers around the base of his dick. The hand went everywhere, touching every bit of skin, as if he was imagining it was someone else touching him all over.

Jack watched, mesmerized, as the brunet sent his fingertips on a quest to find each and every sensitive place on his body. They traveled far and wide, from right under his navel, up to his lift nipple, and down again over his side. The fingers camped at his balls, going over and _under_ and back up along his groin. Every new spot they found send shivers through his entire body, and Jack could swear he heard the boy _moan_. Oh how he wished the window was open, so he could hear more… or sneak in, so he wouldn’t have to hold himself up. With one hand occupied, he couldn’t fully copy the brunet, and he knew it would just feel _amazing._

The horny teen pulled his skin all the way down and rubbed his thumb all over the tip. Jack followed suit, spreading around the precum that was leaking from his erection, unable to hold back a soft moan. He wondered if this boy was feeling that too as he rubbed around the edge. Then he gripped his whole dick again and jerked off furiously, his hips rolling along with his motions. He trusted up to meet his fist on every stroke, and he moaned loud enough again for Jack to hear clearly. Fuck that was hot.

 

Jack himself sped up too, but the teen already came. The peeping spirit gasped and watched with great interest how several shots squirted out. It came all over his stomach and chest, covering the teen in a sticky mess. His abs contracted with every squirt, and his chest was heaving with heavy breaths as he slowly kept pumping. Jack jumped up, squatting on the windowsill for a better view. He was jerking off in full sight of the boy now, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t be seen anyway, right, so why bother hiding?

Jack watched closely how the teen squeezed the last bit of cum out of his dick once it stopped spasming. He wiped the last drop of sperm away with his thumb… and brought it to his mouth. A moan escaped Jack and his hand sped up. He couldn’t see the teen’s face, but he saw enough to know that he was licking his fingers clean one by one. Then he rubbed his fingers through the mess on his stomach, so now and then brining a finger to his mouth again.

Oh fuck. Now that was a rare sight.

The teen rubbed a finger through the mess and licked up even more, while his other hand softly rubbed at his spent balls. How Jack would have loved to be the one tasting it instead… He kept his eyes on the spectacular display before him as his hand pumped up and down at lightning speed. Even before the teen was all back down to earth from his orgasmic high, Jack reached his limit. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning _loudly,_ as sperm dribbled out of his dick, onto his hand and the windowsill. He even shot a little bit onto the window, which was impressive. He almost never shot.

 

*

 

Hiccup licked his finger, a dark blush on his face. Another one of those things he didn’t want anyone to know, because it was too embarrassing… but he quite liked his own taste. He often fantasized about how others would taste, if he got a chance…

Suddenly, he felt something cold on his nose. Confused, he opened his eyes.

“What the….”

Hiccup looked around his room, phrases like ‘holy shit’ and ‘how on earth’ coming to mind, but none of them even close to fully conveying the level of what-the-fuck that Hiccup was experiencing. It was snowing! In his room! He looked around in bewilderment, not even knowing where to start in order to wrap his head around this. This was amazing! But before he even had a chance to comprehend what was happening, he got another heart attack. He didn’t see it at first, but in the mirror, right across from his bed, he could see his window… and there was _someone sitting on his windowsill, watching him_!

“AAAH!” He yelled, and he scrambled off of his bed and to his feet. Or rather, foot. He almost tripped in the sheets, but somehow managed to keep upright. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

The boy behind the window didn’t move, nor did he say anything. He was just gaping at Hiccup like a fish on dry land and- oh gods. Was his dick out? Was that cum?!

“You were watching?!!” Hiccup hissed, loud enough to be heard through the glass. “Who the fuck? HOW?!”

Finally the boy found his tongue. “You can see me???” he called through the glass.

“Uh… duh!”

“OH SHIT! You can see me!” The boy tried to cover up, but it was no use. From his squatting position, he couldn’t put his junk away again, and he was just smearing his load all over at this point. He didn’t leave though… and what the hell was he even saying?

Hiccup walked over and opened the window. “No, you idiot, you are not invisible. How did you even get up here?”

“You can really see me??” the boy asked with a huge grin on his face. For someone who just got caught peeping and jerking off, he was oddly happy.

“Yeah. I said so. That excuse is not going to work man. Now answer me: who are you and how did you get up here?”

“I’m a spirit!” Jack let go and floated in mid-air for a bit to prove his point, his trusty friend ‘wind’ keeping him afloat for a bit.

“Wooow…” Hiccup breathed. That was… unusual. “Okay. Get in.”

The boy squeezed himself through the open window, and then pulled in a curved stick after him. Then he stood in front of Hiccup, with white spiky hair, bright eyes wide as saucers, a blush on his face, and a half-hard dick hanging from his pants in a cummy mess. Hiccup stared at it, unable to look away despite himself… he was kinda big looking. And there was a string of cum dripping down, threatening to hit the carpet… so Hiccup extended a finger and wiped it up. The other boy jumped backwards, hitting the closet with a bang.

“Sorry,” Hiccup said sheepishly as he licked his finger. It was… different from himself, yet the same. Not to mention fucking erotic, although this wasn’t quite how he’d imagined his first taste of cum would be.

“It’s okay,” the stranger breathed. “I just… have never been touched before. People usually go through me.”

“What?”

“The whole floating spirit part.”

“Right…” He noticed his guest staring at his dick, and suddenly felt a bit self-concious. He blushed furiously, but then he was also a bit flattered, that this boy was looking at him like that with what seemed like a mixture of admiration and lust. He had just jerked off to Hiccup lying there too… which was strangely hot.

“I uh… who are you?”

“I’m Jack Frost,” the spirit mumbled, obviously suffering from the same combination of awe and embarrassment Hiccup was subject to.

“Well, I’m Hiccup,” the brunet replied. He stared again at Jack’s still half-hard erection, and then at his sticky hand. Whoever this was, one thing was for sure.

His fantasies about Hiro were about to be permanently replaced by someone - or something? - way better.


	3. Dom For Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse. Jack is tired of being a virgin and decides to enlist the services of Hiccup to help him out during heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an rp with frostbitten-pooka-roo! It's pretty long (almost 13k) so it didn't get an extra spellcheck or edit since I couldn't manage that with my limited schedule. But it's still pretty damn great!

Jack stared up at the building nestled amidst the busy city street, the omega having just been dropped off by a cab. A completely normal looking door was sandwiched in between an empty storefront and a bookstore, already closed for the night. He sighed nervously and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He read the paper and then the street sign over and over again, and then the building number. He wanted to be absolute sure that this was the right place.

He stood there for a long moment, just gathering up the courage to take the first step up to the door when he finally pushed himself forward. There was no turning back now. He was here, he had the money in his pocket and he had a specific appointment. If he didn't get moving he was going to be late. He pushed the door open and walked up the stairs and through the building to the right suite number. He stood there for several minutes, debating on if he should knock or turn and rethink his life, but the ache in his body urged him on. His heat was growing stronger and at this rate it wouldn't be smart to go home. Finally, taking a deep breath and fixing his hair a bit, he stood tall and knocked lightly on the door. When he received no answer, probably due to how quiet his knock had been, he did it again, louder this time.

Hiccup was double checking his play-room when he heard a knock. He’d already cleaned and prepped yesterday, but he always went over things right before he got a guest, just to be sure. Everything had to be ready for use for whatever needy omega - or sometimes even an alpha - came through his door. Hiccup wasn’t what you’d call cheap, but that’s because he valued his job and took pride in being… well, good.

He went into the reception and closed the door to the playroom, making the “Adult Content Warning” sign clang happily. He answered the front door, welcoming the omega with a reassuring smile. That it was an omega was painfully clear - he could smell that even before he opened the door.

“Yes?”

Jack froze when the door opened, the scent of the alpha strongly entering his nose, and his eyes widened slightly. He had seen a picture of Mr. Haddock when he’d made the appointment through emailing him, but in person he seemed more attractive than Jack had originally thought. He stood there for a moment, gaping slightly, until he realized the alpha was waiting for a reply.

Hiccup used to be all ‘welcome, come in and relax’ before… but he’d greeted the wrong person like that multiple times, so now he waited for his guests to identify themselves.

“I… I’m… my name is Jackson Overland? Uh… I had an appointment,” Jack said a bit nervously, praying to god this Mr. Haddock didn’t have a twin and he was possibly at the wrong place. “Are you… Mr. Haddock?” he asked uncertainly.

Hiccup’s smile broadened. “I sure am. Come on in!” He stepped aside to let the poor omega enter. The guy was so nervous it was hard not laugh, but Hiccup managed to keep his composure. Guys like that were so incredibly cute, he would hate himself forever if he scared them off by laughing! And as if that wasn’t enough, he was _handsome as hell_. On a scale from one to drop-dead-gorgeous, he was at least 'called the police and a fireman'.

Jack gave a small nervous smile and walked in, still holding the piece of paper with the address in his hands as he moved to the center of the room. His scent slapped Hiccup in his face as he walked by, and Hiccup was glad he’d prepared the guest-room. This omega was staying here tonight, that was for sure.

Jack stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment in the middle of the room, looking around curiously. The place seemed nice and clean, which was a relief.

"Have a seat, get comfortable," Hiccup said as he motioned to the two-seat couch he had in his little reception area. The small-ish room served as a buffer between the front door and the playroom, and was ideal to have an initial conversation in. Jack moved to sit down on the couch and sighed softly, trying to shake off some of his nerves. He kept looking around even though there wasn’t much to see, and after a moment of silence, a small nervous laugh left him and he shook his head.

"I was so worried I was at the wrong place,” he said as he ran a hand through his white hair, glancing up at Hiccup with a slightly lopsided grin.

“You’re right where you need to be, don’t worry,” Hiccup said with a little laugh. He felt like he’d won the client-Jackpot here; the way Jack ran a hand through his hair just now was to die for! But Hiccup would have to calm him down a bit first before they went into the playroom, cause jack was going to have to trust him enough. “I’m Mr. Haddock, your dom for tonight. Nice to meet you!”

Jack shook the hand that was offered to him, smiling slightly.

“Nice to meet you too…”

“Can I get you anything? Tea, soda, beer… something stronger?”

Jack thought for a second. “Uh… just some water, please,” he replied with a smile. Jack knew staying hydrated was critical when it came to getting through a heat. While Hiccup fetched a glass of water from a small kitchen-unit in the corner, Jack let his eyes travel over the wall and décor. At least it seemed very… normal. There was even a pink floyd poster on the wall. It made him relax more. If he had come in to a dark dungeon like room with dirty furniture and heavy chains hanging off the walls, he would have ran right back home without a second thought. But Mr. Haddock seemed nice… and Jack hoped he would enjoy his time here.

Hiccup put a glass of water on the coffee table in front of Jack and sat down on a chair right next to the couch.

“There you go.”

“Thank you,” Jack said quietly as he picked up the glass.

“So… lets discuss some things, okay,” Hiccup started. “You’re getting into your heat?”

Jack took a little sip of water and nodded.

“Yes… I started having heat pains early this morning,” he explained with a faint blush. “I keep track of my heats so I know when it would start… that’s why I picked today’s date for our… uh… appointment.”

“Understandable. It’s when my services are often needed most,” he said with a little laugh. “There is a guest-room here, and you can stay there for the night if it’s too dangerous for you to go home at night. Handsome dom not included with the bed though, sorry.” He grinned, making Jack blush and laugh a little, mostly from the nerves. “I want to talk about your likes, dislikes, and limits before we start though, if that’s okay.”

Jack became a little more nervous at Hiccup's question and he looked down. "Uh...well...I don't really know...I've never...well,” he stumbled, embarrassed. "I've never... _been_ with anyone..." He tried to explain, glancing back up at Hiccup.

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked curiously. "I mean, I like the whole dom and sub thing...but I've never done it myself so I don't really know my limits..."

Hiccup was doing his utmost best not to ‘awwww’ and grin like an idiot. Jack was still a virgin!

“That’s all right, no worries,’ the alpha reassured Jack. "I feel honored I can give you your first time. You'll feel amazing tonight, sweetie, don't worry. I promise I'll take really good care of you." He smiled warmly. He would surely go a little slower and make sure to give Jack a taste of lots of different things now he knew this. Meanwhile, Jack smiled nervously, glad that Hiccup seemed to understand. He hadn’t been sure if he should tell he was a virgin or not, but now he was glad that he did.

"So lets work with colors,” Hiccup suggested. “You can use those to answer me when I ask if you're okay, or you can say them yourself to let me know how you're doing. Green is ‘awesometacular’, Yellow means 'caution', and Red is 'stop immediately'. You feel okay with that?"

"Yeah, okay...that's easy to remember.” Jack shrugged and smiled lightly. He was feeling more comfortable with Hiccup every passing moment and it was honestly a great relief. He was worried that maybe he just wouldn't like him or that Hiccup would be too pushy but he wasn't, instead he was patient and understanding and Jack was starting to like him a lot.

Jack suddenly felt some slick drip from him and slowly soak into his pants and his eyes widened a little, growing nervous that he was about to leak all over Hiccup's nice furniture. He squirmed, the feeling a bit embarrassing and uncomfortable, but he tried not to let on that anything was wrong. "Umm...do you mind if I use your restroom real quick?"

Hiccup, paying attention to body language, did notice something was wrong.

"Sure, right through that door. And don't worry about the couch, latex lining under the pillows." Hiccup said it casually and quickly, not making a deal out of it.

Jack stood up quickly, a dark blush spread across his face.

"Oh...okay...I'll just...I'll be right back,” Jack said and walked a bit stiffly to the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and sighed, his face feeling hot from his heat as well as embarrassment as he rubbed at it with his hand. He took a few minutes and tried to clean himself up a bit, frowning as the slick only kept coming. He sighed and eventually just tried to make himself look as presentable as possible, washing his hands before coming back out and walking over to Hiccup.

The moment the bathroom door opened, Jack’s scent intensified tenfold, making Hiccup blush himself. Jack’s legs were a bit stiff as he walked, the omega trying to somehow keep the slick at bay at least. Jack's eyes were more lidded and his pupils dilated.

“I’m sorry about that,” he mumbled, frowning slightly. Jack blinked a few times, growing a little frustrated as he tried to push away the heated fog creeping through his mind.

Hiccup stood to face Jack and tenderly brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I know you’re in heat, it’s normal. But before we go in, how do you feel about kissing, bondage, spanking, and fucking?” Hiccup called out the four most basic things he could think of; other things he might try while they were at it to explore what Jack liked.

Jack swallowed thickly, the room suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm. It was a little harder to focus, but he tried to answer anyway. “Uh… yeah that’s all fine… I wan to try it at least,” he said seriously.

“Great! Just one more thing before we go in… eh… payment in advance, please.”

“Oh! Sorry,” Jack said. He looked down and fumbled for the envelope in his pocket. He pulled it out and gave it to Hiccup. “That’s the full three hundred… and I brought a little extra too, just in case.”

Hiccup accepted the envelope, counted out 300 dollars, and handed the rest to Jack, who put it away. "You can keep that and decide whether it's worth the tip come morning.” He then placed a little kiss on Jack's lips... lingering just above them for a moment, before he pulled back. Jack stared at him with wide eyes and a dark blush across his face. "Lets go to the playroom, where you shall address me as 'Sir', 'Master', or 'Master Haddock'. Clear?"

"Yes...sir..." Jack said, almost forgetting the 'sir' but quickly corrected himself. His breath already coming out in little pants. His heat was taking its toll now and he hoped this experience would be far better than anything he could use at home to relieve himself.

Hiccup smiled. “Good boy. Now, off you go, into the room of wonders.” He motioned to the door with the metal 'adults content' sign that once belonged to a porn-theater.

"And remember," Hiccup reminded Jack. "I'm your master, but you're the boss over your own pleasure. I stop when you say so. And if you want _more_... well... I might give in if you beg."

Jack nodded softly, hesitating a moment before he turned and slowly walked to the door, pausing before opening it. There was certainly no going back now, but he did want this. His eyes widened slightly when the door swung open and he saw the room and everything in it and his heartbeat picked up.

Hiccup came in right after and closed the door again. There were no direct neighbors living left nor right, so they could be as loud as they wanted. There was a bed, an X-shaped cross against the wall, rings in the ceiling, some ropes hanging off hooks, neatly curled up and waiting to be used, whips, paddles, a plain table, and a collection of dildos filling shelves on one wall. They ranged from 'tiny wee vibrator' to the BadDragon XL.

"You into lingerie or sexy underwear? I have plenty in the dresser under the dildos."

Jack’s mouth had been hanging open as he looked around in wonder, but it slapped shut when Hiccup asked him a question.

“Uh… not right now I don’t think,” the omega said honestly. his was going to be a lot to take in as it was; he didn't need to complicate it with fine laces or silk panties. "Thank you, sir,” he added, glancing back at Hiccup. He stood there a bit awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to do. He looked down, blushing darker when he realized the inner thighs of his pants were soaked through. He bit his lip and kept his eyes lowered, too embarrassed to look up at Hiccup, so he completely missed the grin on his face.

“Such a polite boy,” he purred. “Your mother raised you well.” He stepped close behind Jack and ran his hands over his upper arms. He bent close to his ear and whispered.

“I’m going to make you feel things you’ve never felt before…” He kissed Jack’s neck. The omega tilted his head slightly, his eyes becoming heavier and his breathing picking up a little. “I think I should unwrap you, like the amazing present you are.”

A shiver of arousal went through Jack and he felt a heavy dollop of slick drip from him again. A fain whimper escaped him. His body was aching for relief and his scent was only growing stronger.

Hiccup’s hands glided to the hem of Jack's shirt, and his fingers peeked under the fabric, seeking out bare skin, while the alpha vigilantly watched Jack’s body language. So far oh so very good.

Jack blinked slowly, watching Hiccup’s hands disappear. “It’s hot in here…” he mumbled, his mind under the fog of heat.

“Less clothes then.” Hiccup smiled against Jack’s neck and let his hands glide under his shirt fully, pulling it up over Jack’s head, tousling his hair. He tossed it aside and let his hands run freely over Jack’s warm, soft skin. The omega shivered under his hands. So gorgeous and pale… any slap-marks would stand out brilliantly on him.

Hiccup turned Jack around and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Jack’s, opening his mouth slightly. Jack closed his eyes and hummed.

“Hmmm…”

The omega shyly followed Hiccup’s lead and after a moment opened his mouth too, Jack’s hands slowly trailing up to wrap his arms loosely around Hiccup’s neck. He felt the alpha’s tongue slip into his mouth and both moaned softly. Hiccup’s hands were patiently resting on Jack’s hips, at the edge of his pants, as they explored each other’s mouths.

Hiccup broke away, panting slightly.

“Bed,” he said. Jack nodded but before he could move, Hiccup scooped him up in his arms and carried him away. He lowered Jack to the bed, dropping him the last bit of the way. Jack grunted and stared up at Hiccup with wide, innocent eyes.

“Pants off,” Hiccup commanded.

“Yessir…” Jack nodded and slowly lowered his hands to his pants. He lowered his eyes shyly as he slowly started to push the pants down, relieved to take them off since they were so uncomfortably soaked in slick. His face was a dark shade of red and his inner thighs were warm and wet with slick,. He kept them drawn up and crossed, offering himself modestly.

Hiccup bit his lip, staring at his beautiful prize. He got onto the bed, sitting at the foot-end, with Jack's crossed legs in front of him. He gripped Jack's ankles and pulled slightly to move them apart and show off his full glory.

"Don't be ashamed, you are beautiful," he said. "Show me all of you."

Jack hesitantly looked up and hesitated a long moment, but Hiccup's encouragement did help. He lowered his eyes again and then slowly let his legs part, revealing his slick covered inner thighs and his cock, hard and gently curved over his lower stomach. Jack panted softly through his nose, squirming just slightly when he felt more slick drip thickly from his wet entrance and he whimpered faintly. He slowly lifted his eyes to Hiccup, watching his reaction uncertainty.

But Hiccup didn’t even have to pretend to love every inch of him.

"Damn," he mumbled as he calmly took off his own shirt, showing off his stomach slowly, tossing the cloth aside. The intense blush on his cheeks betrayed how badly he wanted to get a taste of Jack though. He bent forward on hands and knees in between Jack's legs, and he stuck his tongue right into the sticky mess. He licked all the way up Jack's thigh, to the sensitive bit of skin right under his sack, and then over his balls to suckle and lap at the base of Jack's dick. The omega gasped sharply and yelped, his torso arching and his hands flying down to grip the sheets of the bed.

His smell filled Hiccup's nose, and the alpha growled deeply. "Don't you dare cum before I say you can, you hear me?”

“Mng!” Jack blushed and whimpered, but nodded shakily. “Yessir…”

His hips were trembling from pleasure. He’d never had anyone do this to him before and he feared he wouldn’t be able to comply with what Hiccup wanted, but he was willing to try.

The alpha continued, kissing around the base of Jack’s dick and fondling with his balls. Everything was slick with the large amounts Jack had leaked already. With a slippery fist, Hiccup pumped up and down Jack's length a few times, before his mouth followed suit. He lapped at the tip, tasting the precum that leaked from the little slit.

Jack panted heavily as Hiccup teased and pleasured him, strained whines and whimpers leaving him as he squirmed slightly and tried to cope through the overwhelming sensitivity. His body felt as if it was on fire, he was so hot and every lick, kiss and touch from Hiccup was only feeding that fire. He watched Hiccup with heavily lidded eyes, Jack panting as he felt slick continue to drip heavily from him thanks to the stimulation. Though it was such a relief to be touched, his body was aching for release and that made Jack squirm.

Hiccup licked and suckled at the tip some more. Then, without warning, he took all of Jack into his mouth and down his throat.

"Ahnngh!" Jack cried out with a sharp gasp, his head tipping back, eyes wide as his hands shot down to brace over Hiccup's head, fisting into his hair just as an immediate reaction to the pleasurable feeling. Jack's thighs trembled, his body on the very brink of orgasm but he held off as best he could, whimpering and trembling as he tried to wait.

Hiccup grunted. He loved to keep Jack on edge, but him grabbing his head like that was unacceptable. He gave a slap on Jack's wrist and pulled back from his dick, letting it slip out of his mouth. It wetly slapped on Jack's stomach.

"Hands down, pretty boy," he said. "Don't make me tie you up already."

Jack whimpered and looked at Hiccup a little embarrassed, his body relaxing now Hiccup was no longer on his dick.

“Sorry…” he murmured, still breathing heavily as he looked down, biting his lip. He whimpered as he felt another heavy dollop of slick leave him and he shivered at the sensation. “Mm… please…” he pleaded, his heat aching through his body, eyes dark, and sweat beading at his temple.

Hiccup jammed two fingers up Jack’s ass. “Please… who?”

Jack gasped sharply and squirmed, panting heavily.

“Ahh… please sir!” he whimpered, eyes closing as he rolled his hips slightly, trying to fuck himself on Hiccup’s fingers. It felt so good, just to have some sort of relief inside him.

“Mngh… hah…”

The alpha finger-fucked Jack for a bit, his fingers sharply thrusting in and out in time with Jack's rolling hips. He found Jack could take it perfectly, thanks to his heat, and the omega mewled and whimpered in pleasure.

"Pay attention to how I suck you, Jack," he said. "Cause you will do the same to me soon!" Hiccup took Jack all the way into his mouth again, the tip sliding into his throat. He kept himself relaxed and with practiced movements he kept Jack down.

Jack’s eyes shot wide open. He gasped and his body arched, his head falling back with a strangled cry of pleasure as he felt his cock press into the soft of Hiccup’s throat. And that was it. Combined with Hiccup’s fingers, Jack couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Ngh… AHHhngh!”

He shook all over when he came, his thighs trembling. Hiccup moaned and pulled back a little so he caught most of the load in his mouth. He didn’t swallow though. As Jack collapsed back against the soft bed, panting raggedly, his eyes slipped closed for a moment as he slipped into the afterglow.

“Ah… hah…”

Hiccup crawled up, loomed over the omega, and tightly pushed his mouth on Jack’s. The omega was still floating up in the heavens of post-orgasmic bliss, but that didn’t stop Hiccup from sharing his full load with the young man. Jack’s eyes opened in surprise when the hot sticky liquid was pressed into his mouth.

“Mm!” Jack struggled slightly at first, but he eventually swallowed it down, panting afterward as he realized it had been his own seed.

“You taste that, Jack? I told you not to cum…” A drop of sperm was sliding down from the corner of Jack’s mouth, and Hiccup licked it up, grinning. “You’ve been naughty, Jack…”

The omega panted softly as he slowly came back down to earth. His body didn’t feel quite as hot anymore, the much needed orgasm having helped calm his heat a little for the time being. He knew he had been bad though. He had come without permission and he didn’t know what punishment would follow, but Hiccup’s tone almost had Jack’s cock springing back to hardness.

“I’m sorry sir,” he said carefully.

“I’m sure you are…” Hiccup slowly, sensually, rolled his hips, pressing his hardon just above Jack's crotch. His jeans were tight, and the outline of his dick was easy to feel though it. Jack swallowed thickly, wondering just how big Hiccup was.

"But..." His lips edged down and he sucked hard, creating a little bruise. It was low enough no-one would see, but it colored the pale skin beautifully.

"Misbehaviour..."

Another hickey. Jack shivered and whimpered faintly, tilting his head and closing his eyes, liking the feeling.

"Requires punishment..."

Jack’s heartbeat picked up a little at the mention of punishment. Still hovering over him, Hiccup started to think out loud about the kinds of punishment.

“What shall I do with you, hmm? Should I… drip some candle wax on you? Cover your nipples in it till they are so sensitive a single touch will make you scream?” Hiccup pretended to think, but he was actually watching for Jack’s reactions so he could pick the best ‘punishment’. The wax seemed a no.

“Or maybe I should spank you like a naughty boy…”

Promising.

“Although I could also fuck your mouth…”

Jack actually squirmed at that.

“What about,” Jack started hesitantly. “All three?” He asked slowly, blushing a bit darker. He knew it was a bold request and he might regret it, but he wanted to try every one of those options.

Hiccup hadn’t expected him to say yes to the wax-play, but who was he to deny? He got up and told Jack to stay as he were. Facing the omega, he slowly unbuttoned his pants. He knew Jack hadn't had the chance to properly stare at his body yet, so he let him... he turned around and let his pants slide down to just below his ass, revealing that he had a jock-strap-like piece of underwear on... meaning his ass was mostly bare.

Jack stared at his dom, his face heating up again with a blush. The pants slipped back up again though, and Jack felt a pang of disappointment. Hiccup moved to the shelves to select some things and he put them next to the bed, out of view for Jack.

As Jack had requested, they started with wax-play. Hiccup knew how to do it properly, with the right candles and some baby-oil, but in the end it didn’t do much for Jack. In hindsight it was an interesting sensation to experience, but not much more than that.

“Are you still naughty?” Hiccup asked with a silky smooth voice.

“Yessir… punish me more,” the other murmured softly, honestly eager for what else Hiccup had in store.

The dom could just spank Jack with a little paddle or a whip… but he figured that wouldn’t do that much either. Just some pain didn’t seem to be Jack’s kink, so he was going to do something more interesting…

“I’m going to spank you,” he explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “The old fashioned way. Lay down over my knees, ass in the air.”

Jack nodded slightly and slowly moved to sit up from where he’d been lying down during the wax-play.

“Yessir,” he said softly and he lay down as instructed, shifting his ass up obediently. He fisted his hands lightly into the sheets of the bed, anticipating his punishment.

Hiccup’s hand gently rubbed over Jack’s ass. The omega’s dick was pushed up against Hiccup’s thigh, perfect to create some friction while spanking. He was slick all over for obvious reasons, but that was okay. Hiccup mumbled praises how nice his ass was… and he really meant it. He lifted his arm and Jack went stiff, anticipating a slap… but Hiccup just brought his hand down real soft again, just to massage some more. It was going to look beautifully red soon, but the anticipation of getting a slap was half the fun in his opinion.

Eventually the omega slowly relaxed in Hiccup’s lap. His eyes became a bit more lidded and his breathing deepened slightly as Hiccup continued to rub his hands over his ass. Jack’s cock slowly started to stiffen again at the pleasant sensations, especially when Hiccup fingered his ass a little.

However, as soon as Jack was hard and relaxed under his hands, Hiccup slapped him for real. He brought his hand down sharply, first on one ass-cheek, and quickly after on the other.

“Mm!” Jack startled slightly and gasped at the slap, his body jumping slightly.

“Look at you,” Hiccup said with a husky voice as he went back to rubbing those soft cheeks. “Getting all hard in my lap.” His words made Jack shiver in arousal, closing his eyes with the faintest of whimpers as his cock continued to harden, pressing against Hiccup’s thigh.

“Being treated like this is turning you on, huh?” He slapped that wonderful ass again. His hand was wet with slick, which made the slaps sound harder than they actually were. “I can feel your dick getting harder," he whispered with a deep voice.

Jack bit his lip and nodded softly at Hiccup’s words.

Another slap. Jack gasped and jumped a little. He closed his eyes, biting his lip again to try and hold in his noises. It was embarrassing when he whimpered or moaned, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

Jack's ass was beginning to turn a little red. Hiccup slapped it again, and this time Jack held his voice better, panting softly through his nose.

“You gonna cum on my legs if I keep this up? You better not make a mess of my pants.”

Jack quickly shook his head, still biting his lip, not trusting his voice. The alpha slipped a finger inside.

“Come on, don’t hold back,” Hiccup encouraged him, and Jack gasped, unable to help a small whimper. His dom grinned and moved his legs a bit, rubbing against Jack’s hardon.

“If it turns you on I want to hear it.”

Jack mewled when the finger was removed and he received another slap. He moaned then, gasping as the feeling caused a heavy dollop of slick to leak from his entrance.

“Mngh… hah!” The omega whimpered, rutting his hips slightly against Hiccup’s thigh. The sting of the slaps mixed with the pleasure and he loved it.

“Yes, don’t hold back. Let me hear you,” Hiccup said. He massaged the already red ass-cheeks a bit more, wiping at the fresh slick, spreading it over Jack’s inner thighs and balls, earning himself little moans. “You’re gonna get 10 more,” Hiccup announced. “Count them for me.”

“Yessi-”

Hiccup slapped down, harder then before, with a _loud_ SLAP.

“-AH!” Jack yelped before biting his lip again. “Mn… one…”

He continued to count each and every slap, his cries of pleasure only growing louder as the slaps became more painful. His cock was leaking precum where it was pressed up against Hiccup's thigh.  As they neared the last slap, Jack was flush faced, panting, with tears in his eyes. His whole body trembled from the mixture of sensations of pain and pleasure. 

“TEN!” Jack shouted before giving a soft sob, tears slipping down his face, sniffling softly. He panted, relaxing over Hiccup's lap, his whole body trembling and his dick twitching slightly. 

"Mngh..." He whimpered as he tried to catch his breath, another small sob shaking his shoulders. His ass was bright red. Hiccup gently stroked his back, mumbling soft words of praise.

"Good boy... you took your punishment so well. And feel how hard you are," Hiccup said softly. He felt underneath Jack, giving his leaking dick a little tug, making the omega gaps and mewl.

"Will you be good now?" he asked. Jack rested his head against the sheets and weakly nodded, still out of breath.

“Yes sir… mng… I’ll be good,” he promised, glancing back up at Hiccup over his shoulder.

"Okay, lay down on the bed then," Hiccup said. The omega obeyed and slowly got up. He gingerly moved to lay on his back, hissing softly as he sat on his sore ass a moment. He sniffled softly and looked at Hiccup, who moved to loom over the little omega. Gently, Hiccup wiped his tears away, giving Jack the softest of kisses, full of care. The young man relaxed into the kiss, sighing softly through his nose.

Hiccup broke away and nuzzled at Jack’s neck and placed kisses all over his tear-streaked cheeks. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Jack nodded softly, giving a faint smile. 

"Green..."

Hiccup grinned and kissed Jack deeply, enjoying his taste and smell. His erection was grinding against Jack's and he figured it was high time he take those pants off. So he stood, undid his button... then the zipper... and slowly, terribly slowly, he pulled the jeans away. He tossed them into a corner, and his dick was now only contained by a small patch of fabric, straining against the fabric. Jack could tell he was large. Much larger than himself. It only made sense, Hiccup was an alpha after all, but Jack had never seen such a sight before. Not in person at least.

"You like what you see?" he said, seeing Jack's intent stare.

Jack glanced up at Hiccup and nodded, slick slowly soaking into the sheets beneath Jack as a testament to how aroused he was. He blushed darkly, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Are… you going to fuck my mouth now?” he asked, trying to sound somewhat experienced, even though he had no clue how innocent he sounded or looked.

Hiccup, on the other hand, did know how innocent he was sounding. On a scale from one to 10, Jack was a solid ‘puppy-eyes of purity’. It was adorable how Jack blushed so heavily, yearning to touch Hiccup, and then tying to act confident and ask such a thing.

“Yes, I will,” Hiccup answered with a smile. “Come here, sit in front of me. Undress me further."

Jack hesitated a moment before slowly sitting up, hissing slightly as he moved to sit in front of Hiccup.  His eyes roamed over Hiccup curiously before he slowly reached out to carefully pull the jock strap down, his eyes widening as he revealing the alpha's dick.  He stared a moment, just trying to wrap his head around how much bigger it was than his own but he kept his hands to himself, shyly glancing up at Hiccup after a moment.

“You want to touch me?” he asked with a knowing grin.

Jack stared up at Hiccup a moment before slowly nodding, his dark blush staying present over his features. “Yessir,” he murmured gently before glancing back down at Hiccup's erection.  He slowly raised a hand and after a moment of hesitation, slowly trailed his fingers from Hiccup's tip down to his base.

“Hmmm…” Hiccup moaned softly. Jack then gently wrapped his hand around the shaft and slowly stroked, glancing up at Hiccup in question to see if he liked it.

Jack’s hand was hesitant, but nice and soft and warm, and Hiccup wanted more. "Go on," he encouraged Jack. "That feels good. You may touch me however you like. I know you want to."

Jack smiled lightly up at Hiccup, relaxing a little before he lowered his eyes again and slowly continued to explore Hiccup.  He stroked him slowly, feeling the weight of the alpha in his palm and the thickness of him as well. He stroked from tip to base and carefully tightened his grip a little, gathering some precum at the tip before smearing it down the underside, making Hiccup groan wantonly.

Jack frowned slightly as he explored it, a look of worry on his face.  He finally glanced up at Hiccup, and with a sweet, innocent voice asked: "What if...it doesn't...fit?"

Hiccup actually laughed. He couldn’t help it, the earnest look on Jack’s face was just too much. Jack’s face turned a dark shade of red and he felt a little stupid.

“I’m sorry, you are just so precious,” Hiccup said, feeling a bit like a dick for laughing. He ran a hand through Jack’s white locks and cupped his face. “I’m big, but don’t worry about it. It will fit, and I’m gonna make sure it won’t hurt. Your body is made for it, trust me.” Besides, Jack had probably eaten burgers fatter than Hiccup’s dick so he didn’t worry much about his mouth either, but it sounded like a very unsexy comparison at this point, so he kept that to himself.

“You want to feel a little more? You look as if you like it.” Truth be told, Hiccup was loving his hands as well. “Taste me when you’re ready.”

Jack nodded and lowered his eyes again, continuing to gently stroke the alpha’s cock. But then he hesitated a moment, his hand pausing mid-shaft. He stared a s a pearly bead of precum appeared over Hiccup’s slit. Jack debated mentally for a moment before he leaned in and slowly licked up over the tip, blinking at the distinct taste.  Deciding to be a little more bold, he slowly dragged his tongue down the shaft and back up again. 

“Nnng-” Hiccup bit his lip to keep him form moaning louder. He hardly ever got blowjobs from clients - and if he did it was usually not on their own accord and eager like this. But fuck, it was the best thing ever.

Jack licked up and down the shaft a few more times, gathering up his courage and confidence before he licked back up to the tip and took Hiccup into his mouth.  He suckled gently at the head, his tongue teasing over the slit as his eyes lifted to look at Hiccup, curious if he was doing it right. 

“Oooh, fuuuuuck… yessss… so good!” Hiccup was unable to stay silent. He let a hand run loosely through Jack’s hair, and if the copious amounts of precum he was producing wasn’t enough of an indication that Jack was doing great, his vocals must have been. “Keep going, sweetie. Make me feel good.”

Encouraged by his master’s sounds as well as the gentle hair petting, Jack slowly continued, gently sucking at the tip. Eventually he started to bob his head a little. He wasn't taking Hiccup very deep at all, just a couple inches, but he hoped it felt good and from what he could tell, it did.  He teased his tongue over the head, pulling back for just a moment to pant softly and lick his lips before he went back to it, suckling gently.

Hiccup could let Jack suck on him for all eternity. He tipped his head back in pleasure, moaning and sighing as Jack worked his dick. He had promised the omega a face-fuck though... so a face-fuck he was going to get. For even though Hiccup _wanted_ to last forever, he knew he couldn't.

"Your mouth is so amazing," he praised. "You're doing great. I'm going to fuck you now." The soft patting of Jack's hair turned into a bit of a grip. "Tap my thigh if I need to let up, okay?"

Jack paused a moment and looked up at Hiccup, face beautifully flushed and lips wet as he nodded.  "Yessir,” he said obediently, a little nervous but mostly excited.  He opened his mouth and look the head in again, his eyes staying locked on Hiccup's.

The alpha looked down and started to move his hips a little, for starters not going much further than Jack had gone himself. The omega remained still, letting his dom do as he pleased.

"Keep moving your tongue, Frosti," Hiccup instructed, the nickname just popping into his head. Jack obliged and moved his tongue as best he could, trying to pleasure Hiccup.

 "Yeah, that's it." He had no idea how bad his gag-reflex was, or how much he liked chocking and gagging on a big dick. What? That was a legit kink for some, and Hiccup was here to provide. So he thrust a bit deeper, testing how Jack would take it.

“Mm… mgh…” Jack gave a few muffled grunts when Hiccup started to thrust a little deeper and Jack blinked and squinted slightly, trying to focus on controlling his gag reflex.  He lifted his hands to just rest on Hiccup's thighs, holding on lightly.

Hiccup kept his eyes on Jack’s. “Relax, you can do it,” he said, encouraging the omega to take more. Of course a reflex couldn't really be stopped without practice, but Hiccup wanted to see how far he could go with Jack. So he pushed in even further; more than half of his dick was in Jack's mouth now, and his glans hit the back of his mouth.

Jack felt it and couldn't help the muffled gag escaping him.  He shut his eyes and tried to focus on breathing through his nose, his eyes watering up a little.  His jaw was open as wide as possibly and it ached a little, but he wanted to keep going.  After a moment of getting his reflex back under control, he slowly opened his eyes, squinting tearfully up at Hiccup. He didn't give any signal he wanted to stop.

Hiccup was impressed. He held onto his head tightly and started to thrust faster, going right back to the back of his mouth every time. "Hmmm... delicous..." Hiccup mumbled in between little groans of pleasure. Every time Jack seemed to have trouble with his dick, he backed up just a little bit, before trying again. Meanwhile Jack kep this jaw open wide, focusing on relaxing as he let the alpha trust as he pleased. He still kept his eyes on Hiccup, the sight of him in pleasure causing Jack’s cock to twitch slightly. He could feel a puddle of slick building underneath him.

"Amazing... Nnngh, fuck... ah-ah-aaaahh..."

Slowly but surely, he was getting deeper. Now, he already fit three-quarters of his dick in Jack, the tip of his dick hitting his throat on the deepest thrusts.

“Mgh...gng…” Jack gagged softly sometimes, but he didn't tell Hiccup to stop.  He liked this. It was hard and it was a bit tricky... but he still liked it.  He could feel his throat slowly relaxing and he became better at controlling his gag reflex a bit more.  He remembered to breathe through his nose and even hummed a little around his mouthful, lidded eyes staring up at Hiccup as he let him fuck his face.

Hiccup looked down at the teary-eyed omega, noticing the slick dripping from him, onto the floor. It was a clear testament how turned on he was by this, so Hiccup continued to let himself go and be even more vocal to let Jack know how good his mouth and throat felt, as he worked more and more of his dick inside. Jack worked hard to stay relaxed and please Hiccup, small muffled sounds escaping him as his face was fucked by the alpha.

“Oh gods, Jack... yes, suck it. Fuck. Hmmmnnn.... aaah!”

The omega loved the sounds Hiccup was making and he was greatly encouraged by his moans. Then, with only just a bit of dick left, Hiccup forced it all in at once, keeping Jack's head in place. "Ooooooh!"

Jack's eyes widened before they shut closed tightly, a muffled gag escaping him but he still didn't tell Hiccup to stop.  When Hiccup held him down for a moment, Jack squinted up at him, a tear slipping down his cheeks from the strain but he stayed still, letting Hiccup do as he pleased.

The alpha then pulled all the way back to allow the brave omega a breath... before he went right back in, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Jack gagged and moaned around his dick, but Hiccup kept going, using him to feel good, just like Jack wanted.

“Yes! Yes! Ah-ah-aaah-aaaAAHH!” He went all the way down more often now, until his balls slapped against Jack's drool-covered chin and his nose was burried in Hiccup's pubes. "Just a bit more, Jack. You're so great... ugh! Ngnmmn!" He pushed in as far as he could and forced Jack's head to stay still, his dick as far down his throat as it could go. He felt his orgasm rising fast.

Jack gagged and choked a bit as Hiccup fucked his face, but he still didn't tell him to stop.  It was so erotic, feeling the Alpha grip his hair and force his cock down his throat, Jack moaned when he could, his eyes closed tight as he just relished in the sensation, whimpering when he could catch a breath as he felt slick drip thickly from him.  He knew now had a kink for being dominated and this was as close as he'd ever been to it.

"I'm gonna cum! Swallow it all, Jack!" Hiccup pulled back so only a bit of his dick was in Jack's mouth, so he could give him a mouth full of cum. Jack panted through his nose, blinking up at his master as he tried to prepare himself for the alpha’s load.

Hiccup thrust rapidly between those soft lips and groaned loudly when he came, hot seed rushing out his dick. Jack, having never done this before, was a bit surprised when a sudden wave of the alpha’s hot seed flooded his mouth.

“OOooooOOOOOOHHH!” Hiccup yelled.

“Mm! Mmm…”  Jack whimpered slightly, closing his eyes as he focused on swallowing it down. Hiccup moaned all through his orgasm, pumping shot after shot into the omega’s mouth. A bit escaped out of the corner of Jack’s mouth, but he was a good omega and gulped down what he could, the poor thing nearly out of breath by the time it was over.  Finally when he couldn't swallow anymore. He broke away with a wet cough, hacking slightly as the remnants of Hiccup's cum dribbled down his chin.  He sucked in a greedy breath and panted heavily, trying to catch his second wind.

Hiccup let him catch his breath for a second, appreciating a not-so-innocent but incredibly hot sight of Jack with cum all over his mouth and chin, gasping for air. The big string of pre-cum dripping down from Jack's dick was like a cherry on top.

"You look so lewd, Jack, letting me use you as I please. Such an obedient slut." Hiccup tested the word to see how Jack would respond, and the young man shivered in arousal. He whimpered as Hiccup pushed his cock back into his mouth and Jack hummed softly as he obediently sucked it clean, still panting softly through his nose.

When Hiccup was clean again, he knelt in front of the omega, getting on eye level. He wiped up the cum from Jack’s chin with his thumb and made him lick it clean. The omega stared at Hiccup and shyly licked his thumb clean.

"You liked that load, didn't you?"

“Y-yessir,” Jack answered truthfully through his panting, his eyes teary and face flushed. He whimpered softly as more slick dripped from him, the omega’s heat only fueling his arousal. Hiccup reached down and very lightly stroked his erection, making the omega gasp and mewl, jerking his hips slightly at the soft touches.

“So hard… you want more, don’t you?” Hiccup kissed a stray tear away and wiped up the rest of the cum, cleaning Jack up a little. “Do  you want to be bred like a bitch?” he growled.

“Yessir… please,” Jack replied, blushing dark at his own words. He was so desperate. He knew he needed it.

“Please… what?” Hiccup asked with a grin. “I want to hear you ask for it.” He licked Jack’s lips, tasting himself, and added in a low voice: “I want to hear you beg, like the needy slut you are.”

Jack hesitated, a soft whine of embarrassment leaving him.  He was shy and his face was a dark shade of red again, but he wanted this. He needed it, his body was telling him that much. He hesitated because he was nervous and a little scared for his virginity to be taken, but he wanted Hiccup to be the one to claim it. 

"Please...I want you, Sir...I want you to take my virginity..." He whimpered softly, staring at Hiccup pleadingly with an embarrassed, adorable blush. "Please...?"

Hiccup would have let him beg more... but Jack was just too cute. He gave in way too easily, nodding his head with a little smile.

"Good boy. I'm going to fuck you till you scream with pleasure," he promised. He could feel his own dick waking up again, aided by the omega's intense smell. "Get to the cross on the wall, and face the wall," Hiccup directed. Jack nodded softly and shakily stood up on wobbly legs, slick running down his inner thighs.

“Yessir.” He slowly walked over to the X on the wall and faced it, as instructed, glancing over his shoulder at Hiccup. Meanwhile, the dom grabbed a dildo of the shelf, and he picked up whip with a broad leather piece at the end.

The alpha came over and pressed up close to Jack’s back, pressing his semi-hardon against his butt. He nuzzled Jack's neck, letting his hands glide all over his smooth, sexy body in appreciation.

“So nice,” he whispered in Jack's ear. The omega stayed still, so Hiccup figured he was still nervous and some praise might give him some confidence. “So beautiful and smooth. So needy. So eager for my big, alpha dick up that amazing ass of yours.” Jack shivered at his words, and Hiccup pushed him forward against the X, chaining his hands to the top, spreading them. Then he spread his feet and chained those up too. Jack's arms had little play-room, but his feet did, so he could stay standing more easily. Jack tested the bonds slightly, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere.

“All tied up again, for me to use as I please," Hiccup teased, admiring Jack  against the wall. “I have selected another toy, just for you.” He had a large piece of pink silicone in his hands. Jack whimpered as he glanced down at Hiccups selected toy, his eyes widening slightly.  While it wasn't as big as Hiccup, it was bigger than having a few fingers inside him.

Hiccup pushed the tip against Jack's entrance. “Relax. I promised you, this is only going to be great.”

The omega let out a slow breath, focusing on relaxing and trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.  He squirmed slightly, a bit nervous when he felt the head of the toy press against his soaked entrance but due to how wet he was, the head easily slipped inside and Jack gasped in surprise, his head tipping back slightly. 

“A-ah...” He squirmed in anticipation.

“See? I told you, all ready to be bred,” Hiccup said as he pushed the dildo all the way inside. Jack gasped in surprise when he stretched farther than he had ever been stretched before.

“Ahhngh!” Jack mewled out loudly, gasping heavily as he stood there, knees and body trembling at the new sensation. He whimpered and slowly tried to adopt a normal breathing pattern.

"Cry out all you want for me. Make me hear you."

Hiccup started to fuck Jack a bit with the dildo, and all breath left him once more. “Mngh… Ahh!” was all he managed. It was a little uncomfortable but it felt good at the same time, his heat craving this sort of attention. But it felt so new to him, he hardly knew what to do with himself besides squirm in his binds and cry out.  Sweat started to bead along Jack's hairline and he panted, whimpering loudly and squirming as the dildo was pushed in and out of him. 

Hiccup encouraged Jack to make all the sounds he wanted; it was music to his ears, since it seemed to be almost purely pleasure overcoming any discomfort. He judged Jack’s body was very capable of taking it, so he decided to add another sensation. He grabbed the riding whip and trailed it over Jack’s back.

“Do you know what this is?”

Jack shivered when he felt some sort of leather drag across his back and he realized it was a whip or crop of some sort.  He nodded shakily in reply, conveying he knew what it was but was too overwhelmed at the moment to speak properly.

“That’s right… a little whip. It’s my favorite.” Hiccup stopped moving the dildo and Jack let out a shaky breath. He still squirmed slightly, the feeling still new and strange to him and he wasn’t sure he liked it that much yet. He was so focused on that feeling that he hadn’t anticipated the swat from the crop. He jumped slightly and cried out, causing him to tighten up around the dildo, which made it more uncomfortable.

Hiccup saw the dildo twitch inside and gave it a little wiggle, making him whimper, biting back a small moan of discomfort. He sighed a bit shakily, trying to get himself to just relax and enjoy it.

“Wait until you get me inside you… I”ll use your ass like I used your mouth,” Hiccup said, knowing how Jack had liked that. “Your skin is so pretty…” He trailed the crop over Jack’s back again, making nonsensical patterns. Jack bit his lip, panting softly through his nose as he tried to make himself focus and relax, wanting to please Hiccup.

“You get so nice and red with just a little slap,” Hiccup mused as he slapped Jack again, on his upper back this time.

Jack flinched and cried out, panting and squirming slightly. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t his body just enjoy it, it wasn’t like Hiccup was hurting him, not really.

Another slap, another cry. It stung, worse than the spanking session had and he didn’t like it as much… but he didn’t want to back down just yet. He wanted to keep going for his own pride.

Jack was shaking all over. Good thing that the bonds were lined with soft leather, so they would be able to support Jack relatively comfortably if his legs gave out... and from how shaky they were, Hiccup figured they actually might. It was a bit hard to judge his cries though, and Hiccup wasn't sure whether this was a good discomfort or not... so he stepped to the side so he could see at least a some of Jack's face.

Jack tried to focus on feeling the pleasure in the situation, but by now his erection had deflated a little.  He sniffled softly, determined not to call off the play, but when Hiccup smacked him again with the whip, this time on his sore ass, he yelped and flinched, causing his body to seize up around the dildo and it suddenly wasn't just uncomfortable, now it actually hurt.

“AHH-RED! Red!” He cried out seriously with tears in his voice, squirming weakly in pain, his legs about ready to give out on him.

“Red, gotcha,” Hiccup confirmed right away as he produced an unholy-long list of curses in his head directed at his own failure to read Jack properly. He tried to prevent red's as much as he could, and usually managed to stop in time, unless he was doing really extreme things with experienced clients... Immediately, he tossed the whip down next to the cross, and he untied Jack's feet with calm, practiced efficiency. When Jack stood more stable, he untied his hands too. The moment his hands were untied, his knees buckled and he nearly collapsed if it wasn’t for Hiccup’s strong arm under his armpits. Jack sniffled weakly, greatful for the support.

“Does the dildo hurt?” he ask, worry on his face.

Tears slipped down his flushed face and he nodded, his body trembling as he leaned back against Hiccup.  “It h-hurts, take it out, please,” he pleaded urgently.

“It's okay, sweetie, try to relax,” Hiccup said gently. Slowly, as careful as he could, he pulled out the dildo, trying not to hurt him any further. “Take a deep breath, let it slide out.” Jack did his best to listen, taking a few deep breaths and then after a moment, the dildo came out with a whimper from Jack.

Hiccup was still sure that Jack's body could take the dildo easy.... as long as he was relaxed. Only that was exactly the problem right now, wasn’t it? Once the invading object was out, Hiccup picked up the omega bridal style, and he carried him to the bed. They sat down and Jack settled on Hiccup’s lap, leaning against his dom and rubbing tiredly at his face.

“I’m s-sorry… I don’t like the whip, I’m s-sorry,” Jack whimpered as more tears slid down his face without his permission.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart. It's okay not to like the whip." Hiccup gently kissed his sweaty, white hair and pulled him close against his chest. “We're here for your pleasure. I'm sorry it hurt too much, we're not doing that again, I promise. No need to be ashamed… let it out...” He softly rubbed along Jack's back and arms, trying to calm him down again.

Jack felt a little better at his words and slowly calmed down again, but his eyes stayed lowered, embarrassed.

“No need to feel embarrassed,” Hiccup insisted. “I just pushed you a bit too much, that can get emotional. Especially since it was your first time. I'm sorry.” He gave Jack a little kiss on his forehead. “Does it still hurt somewhere?”

Jack shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to his lap.  “No...I'm okay now,” He murmured softly, rubbing at his watery eyes a little.  “I'm sorry... it's not your fault, I should have told you sooner... but I didn't want to...to...” Jack trailed off, not sure what to say.  He didn't want to disappoint Hiccup, he didn't want to seem weak, he had wanted to impress him.  “I guess I just...didn't want to ruin everything,” he said softly, disappointed in himself.

“Hey... look at me.” Hiccup tenderly put a hand on Jack's face, tilting it up to look at him. “Calling orange would not have ruined everything. My main goal is to make you feel the best possible, and you are needed to communicate that so that I can do so safely. Telling me to stop is not weak or anything, its healthy.” He let go and pulled Jack's head against his chest,  putting his cheek on top of it. He traced his fingers up and down Jack's back. Jack nodded in understanding. He knew why it was important to communicate how he was feeling, but he hadn't known his limit either. Now, however, he knew a little better about what he liked and what he didn't.

"You got me for another hour though,” Hiccup said. “So we can give this another go, much slower and more comfortable, to make your real first time a success after all. I still didn't take you virginity after all," he added with a little chuckle. "But it's okay if you rather not. Remember, you're the boss with the colors after all."

Jack considered his options, looking down as he thought a moment.  He knew he didn't want to leave it like this, he wanted to finish on a good note. And he still trusted Hiccup.  He had gotten hurt because of his own foolishness, that hadn't been Hiccup's fault. 

“Yeah...can we...try again?” he said gently, looking up at Hiccup. 

"Of course we can!” Hiccup replied, making Jack smile faintly. The alpha hesitated a moment… but then he pressed his lips on Jack's, tenderly kissing him deeply. “We just gotta get you back in the mood a little, and take it easy this time. Did you like being restrained?”

Jack considered that for a moment. He had liked it a lot, but after what had happened, he was a bit more hesitant toward the idea… but he trusted Hiccup. 

“Yeah...I did,” he said softly, feeling okay with trying it again. 

“Awesome. Hold that thought.” Hiccup gave him another little kiss, slipped out from under Jack, and went to fetch a length of rope - the silky kind that had the least chance of rope-burn. “Sit up towards me, hold out your hands.” Hiccup hesitated for a moment, thinking he might also tie them behind Jack's back... but it would put more strain on him. Maybe another time, if he decided to return...

Jack did as he was asked, slowly sitting up and gingerly scooting forward a little, holding his hands out for Hiccup to tie.

“Are you...going to use the dildo again?” he asked a little nervously.

“A different one,” Hiccup answered. “I have plenty, including some smaller sizes that will make you feel great and get you all warmed up till you're begging for more.” He winked. “And maybe then we go back to the last one, when you're proper ready for it.” That seemed to relax Jack quite a bit.

Hiccup was done tying Jack's hands together with a very snug knot. He had little wiggle room, but it would not tighten further when pulling, so it should be good. "Tightness okay?"

Jack lowered his eyes to his tied wrists and he gave it a testing tug and nodded, smiling faintly up at Hiccup.  “Feels good,” he said, Jack's face becoming a bit more flushed and his eyes a little darker as his heat scent thickened a little more.  Breaks in his heat seemed to come and go and right now, his heat was starting to make a reappearance.

Hiccup could smell it too, and he grinned broadly. “Looks like your body betrays you, Frosti. Wanting more. Lie on your stomach, hands above you.”

Jack's cheek darkened in a blush but he obeyed, slowly moving to lay on his stomach with his hands above his head.  He sighed softly, just taking a moment to relax while Hiccup tied his hands to the headboard with quite some rope in between allowing movement. Hiccup then sat on the bed behind Jack and produced a black vibrator half the size of the previously used dildo. But first… Hiccup rubbed a finger along Jack's entrance, feeling the new, warm slick. Jack sighed softly in gentle pleasure, more slick slowly seeping from him.

“Hmm...” He pushed a finger inside, and it sunk in with great ease. The omega shivered and mewled softly. It felt good though, which made him relax. Much better. Jack was now in a comfortable position, and Hiccup would take things slower. In the end, the result would be the same - Jack crying out for him in pure ecstasy - but the way to it was a bit more gentle and loving.

The alpha felt his own dick get hard again, but it wasn't time for that by a long shot. Instead he pushed the vibrator in slowly, watching how Jack jerked slightly in pleasure, a soft gasp escaping him.

“Mm! Ahh…”

 Hiccup massaged Jack's ass, pulling it apart a little so the toy could go in more smoothly. “That's it... I can feel you leaking. Much better, right?”

“Y-yessir,” he answered softly, agreeing. He was indeed leaking, now more heavily as the vibrator stimulated him. “It feels so good…”

“Such a sexy sight,” Hiccup murmured. He turned up the vibrations and moved the toy around leisurely, looking for the perfect spot to push against. He was pretty sure he would know if he found it…

Jack panted, his tied hands gently curling into fists as he enjoyed all the feelings. Suddenly the toy brushed a certain spot inside him that had Jack sucking in a sharp gasp. He let out a strained, pleasured cry. 

“Ahh!  W-what..? Mngh!” He whimpered in confusion, panting as his body tensed up a little from the pleasure surging up his spine and straight to his groin.

“Jackpot~” Hiccup chirped behind him. The alpha jabbed the vibrator at the same spot again, loving the reaction he was producing. “Feels great, doesn't it? Never got to that yourself?”

“It’s… ngh… sensitive-AH!” Jack whimpered and mewled, his hips rutting slightly in pleasure, his face flushed and pinched in sweet agony. To make it even better, Hiccup slipped a hand underneath Jack, cupping his balls and moving against his leaking dick. The dripping slick made everything slippery, so Hiccup could easily rub his hand up and down. It only added to the sensation, and Jack was even more vocal.

"Ready to go up a size?"

Jack nodded shakily. Moon knew if he kept up like this he would come already.  “Y-yessir...”

“Atta boy.” Hiccup pulled his hand away again and pulled out the little vibrator. Jack moaned softly and relaxed limp against the bed… until a bigger dildo, but not quite as big yet as that _other one_ , pressed into him, and he moaned even _louder._ The tip slid in easily enough, aided by lots of slick.

“A-ah!” Jack cried out gently, his hips squirming from pleasure.

Jack was really turned on now, it seemed, which in turn made Hiccup horny as hell. He straddled one of Jack's legs so he could feel his big cock rubbing against it, as a promise of what was to come... and to get some friction himself while he prepared the omega.

“Hmmm...” Hiccup moaned softly, almost inaudible compared to Jack's moans. The omega felt it and closed his eyes, trying to imagine the dildo was Hiccup fucking him. The thought made him moan wantonly and a very heavy amount of slick escape him around the toy. Hiccup saw - and smelled, damn Jack smelled so strongly - and he pushed the rest of the dildo in slowly. The way Jack was reacting made Hiccup want to pound him into the mattress. The alpha groaned deeply and started to move the toy, making sure Jack was still only feeling loads of pleasure and nothing else.

Jack was panting against the bedsheets and continued to moan as he kept his eyes closed, imagining it was Hiccup’s cock sliding in and out of him so easily. This continued to encourage his slick to build evermore, and the omega whimpering softly as he rutted his erection slightly into the sheets.

“Look at you, lying there, whimpering and leaking like a needy slut,” Hiccup said, remembering how Jack had responded to that earlier. “You want to get fucked more, hmm?”

Hiccup's naughty words only added to his arousal and then it was as if the dildo inside him wasn't nearly enough. “Y-yessir! More...please!”

Hiccup grunted and started to fuck Jack hard with the dildo, trying to hit his prostate again. Hiccup couldn't wait to actually get in that amazing ass and feel the warm tightness surround him... He could do this every day of the week with Jack; he was so glad the omega had come through his door.

Jack moaned and gasped heavily, enjoying the rougher pace of the dildo, his body jerking slightly in pleasure as the dildo teased his prostate, but it wasn't quite long enough to brush it properly.  He whimpered loudly and held tightly to the sheets, nodding eagerly as the thrusts of the dildo made lewd, wet noises from his slick as Hiccup fucked him with it.

“You want my big dick, don't you?” Hiccup asked, voice husky from lust. "You want to get pounded by a real alpha?"

“Y-yes! P-please Sir! I want you inside me, please...” He pleaded seriously, Jack's heat having completely taken over now.  “P-please breed this slut!”

The dildo was pulled out, making Jack whine and wiggle his hips, the omega eager and excited for the alpha to finally mount him properly. Jack glanced back over his shoulder at Hiccup as he got in place, panting raggedly and staring at him with a flushed face and dark, lidded eyes.

“All right, you asked for it,” Hiccup said as he pushed the tip inside. “I'm going to fill you up with my cum!”

"Yes, please”, Jack whimpered before he was given what he was wanted, gasping as he felt Hiccup's large cock start to penetrate him.  "A...Ahh!" He cried out, the size of the Alpha far bigger than anything he had ever had before.  His body was well prepared for it however and his slick walls stretched wide to accommodate for the Alpha's size. Now that was the ease that Hiccup expected for an omega in heat. He slid in slow but steady, until he was all the way seated into the little omega. It took Jack's breath away.

“Hmnnnnnn.... fuuuck,” Hiccup breathed, panting slightly. Jack was so slick and warm and tight and fuck Hiccup was in heaven. This was a better feeling than any he'd had in a long time, and he'd been doing this dom thing for a while now.

“God, yes, take it all... you like that, my whole dick up your ass?” Hiccup gyrated his hips moving a little inside Jack. Jack gaped breathlessly like a fish, his eyes lidded and face pinched in pleasure, the feeling of the well endowed alpha taking his virginity causing his body to tremble in need.  When he managed to draw a breath, he released it in a long moan, gasping at Hiccup’s movements.

“Y-yes...Ahhngh! Yessir p-please...!”

Urged on by the omega's moans, Hiccup started to fuck him properly, sliding almost all the way out, and then back again till his thighs slapped against Jack's ass.

"Uh-oh-oooOOOooh," Hiccup moaned. He spread Jack's legs a little more so he could get deeper, and he bent over, resting part of his weight on the smaller man. His hips picked up speed and force as he went on, and slick squelching combined with skin slapping on skin filled the room.

The lewd noises of their coupling caused Jacks eyes to nearly roll up in pleasure. The omega mewled loudly underneath his dom, grunting as Hiccup’s hips moved harder. It felt so good. Hiccup was reaching so deep and stretching him so wide, it was perfect and everything an omega in heat needed. 

“Mnghh! Alpha...Alpha!” He mewled loudly, gasping heavily.  Then Hiccup struck that special spot inside him and Jack saw stars, a strangled cry ripping from Jack's throat as he arched and wailed in pleasure as he suddenly came hard, his release soaking into the sheets beneath them and his body tightening firmly around the Alpha's cock.

“AHHNGH!!!”

The omega tightening around him was just too much.

“AH AH AAAAAAH JAAACK!” Hiccup yelled. He thrust a few more times as hard and deep as he could, and with the extra tightness of Jack's own orgasm, Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs: "OOOOOOHHH!!" He could feel his warm seed shooting out, unloading deep into Jack. Hiccup stayed deep inside him, rolling his hips gently, as he rode out his orgasm, wave after wave. Jack had fallen limp under him, gasping sharply as Hiccup unloaded in him, Hiccu’s warm cum filling his insides.

"Ngmnnnn... Jesus Christ, Jack... Oh god... so good..." Hiccup panted as he rested on top of his guest, every last drop of sperm milked from his dick. "Hnnnnnmmm," he whined as he pulled out and Jack gave a dry sob of pleasure. Some seed slipped out of Jack's ass, adding to the already soaked sheets.

Tired but satisfied as hell with the ass of century, Hiccup flopped down next to Jack. Jack stared at him with heavy, lidded eyes, exhausted and wonderfully sated.

“How was that?" Hiccup asked with a warm smile.

“Mngh…” He blinked slowly, just trying to come back down to earth from his high. The haze of his heat slowly faded away as he laid limp and completely relaxed against the sheets.  “Mm....so...good...that was...amazing...” He panted, blinking slowly as he stared at Hiccup. 

“T-thank you,” Jack murmured with a small smile, a blush on his tired face.

Somehow Hiccup's face decided he needed a blush too... so embarrassing.

“You're welcome,” Hiccup said, also still slightly out of breath. “I'm glad I could make this good for you after all. Thank you for giving me this honor.” He kissed Jack's nose and tenderly pushed a lock of hair behind Jack's ear. They were both sweaty and Jack was a sticky mess of slick and cum underneath him and leaking out of him, but he looked so incredibly satisfied, it brought a smile to Hiccup's lips.

“You know,” Hiccup started. “I never do this but... shall I stay with you in the guest-room tonight? If you want the company. It's on the house,” he added with a wink.

Jack smiled tiredly at Hiccup and nodded gently. “I'd love that...thank you,” he said seriously.

After a moment more of resting, decided to try and sit up.  He did so slowly, moaning lowly as he pushed himself up very slowly with his arms, his body feeling stiff and already a bit sore.  He gasped softly as the position caused him to leak more, slick and Hiccup's sperm dripping thickly from him.

“Mmm...phew,” Jack sighed softly and looked down at himself. He was a mess. “Do you mind if... I take a shower or bath?” he asked seriously, glancing up at Hiccup with a small, embarrassed smile.

Hiccup giggled. “I would insist before you touch the bed in the guest room, actually. Shall I give you a hand in the shower?” Judging from how stiffly Jack was getting up, he might have trouble standing and walking properly, and he didn't want him to slip in the shower or something. “I can use a shower too, I guess.”

Jack giggled lightly, much more relaxed than he had been all night. “Sure, I could probably use your help walking to the bathroom,” he laughed.  With Hiccup's help, Jack slowly made his way to the bathroom, where they showered together. The omega was happy to wash himself and then help wash Hiccup as well, which the alpha enjoyed greatly. Despite his frequent sexual encounters because of his job, he didn't get much tenderness directed at him. He couldn't even remember when someone had last washed him like this, and he'd blushed like an idiot. At least Jack was now so much more at ease... he was fun like this. Hiccup liked it.

Once they were done, Jack limped to the guest bedroom with Hiccup and got dressed for bed, wearing some underwear and a shirt Hiccup let him borrow. He settled into bed and sighed tiredly, a happy, content smile on his face as he curled up.

“How often do you...offer this little perk?” he asked curiously as Hiccup put on a pair of boxer briefs. Jack was talking about Hiccup spending the night with him for free, of course.

“Ehm…” Hiccup hesitated and climbed in the double bed with Jack first to stretch for time. “I’ve only stayed with someone for the night once or twice… and that was because they offered a stupid amount of money. So never as a ‘little perk’ before,” Hiccup confessed with a sheepish smile. He opened his arms for a cuddle, and Jack happily moved closer. The omega pressed himself gently up against Hiccup, snuggling close to him, resting his head on his shoulder and his hand on his chest.

“Hm… well, thank you,” Jack said softly with a smile, looking up at Hiccup. He then blushed a bit darker and averted his gaze. “So uh… how was I? I mean… I know I’m inexperienced and that’s probably annoying… but… as far as first timers go?” He glanced shyly at the alpha.

Hiccup chuckled. “You should cut yourself some slack. The way you took my dick down your throat? For a first time? I'm impressed!” He ruffled Jack's hair. “But seriously… you were absolutely amazing, Jack, don't you doubt that. Believe it or not but the term 'ass of the century' has crossed my mind, because the way you felt around me... fuck. I hope you had a good time overal... you know, discovering some kinks. Although I'm pretty sure you liked it if those moans and screams were anything to go by," Hiccup teased.

Jack smiled, soaking in the praise with a blush but the omega was practically beaming. 

“Good… it was amazing, I've never felt that way before,” Jack admitted honestly, tracing his finger lightly over Hiccup's chest. “You were incredible... thank you for handling me so well, I really appreciate it." He said earnestly, happy that Hiccup seemed to enjoy him just as much.

The alpha yawned and lazily rubbed over Jack's back, enjoying the other's warmth pressed up against him. “And getting to fall asleep like this? That's just a cherry on top,” Hiccup mumbled.

Jack yawned too, hiding it with a hand, and nodded, his eyes drooping a bit as well. He nuzzled into Hiccup's side with a tired sigh.

“Mhmm...” he hummed in agreement as his eyes slipped closed. There was just a brief moment of silence… but it was enough for Jack. After not even a minute, he was asleep.

Hiccup lay in bed, thinking how incredibly lucky he’d been with meeting Jack. This really was one of the best work-nights he’d ever had. Hell, it had been one of his best sex-encounters ever, period. Private ones included.

He listened to Jack’s slow, regular breathing, and it wasn’t long before he joined in with some snores of his own.

 


	4. Biology Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup makes Da Vinci proud by drawing dicks during biology, but his boyfriend gets turned on as collateral damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: PNAU/RPNAU, which I made Punk-punk-nerd au I guess!

Biology would have been incredibly boring, if Hiccup hadn’t been using it to further his anatomy skills on paper. In his opinion, drawing poses or details of the human body belonged as much in the biology classroom as dissecting a frog and sneaking little bits of it into Snotlout’s backpack. Da Vinci would be so proud of him, being all _homo universalis_ ‘n stuff. Surely their teacher would disagree if he saw, but Mr. Black almost never left the whiteboard alone, let alone walk all the way to the back of the classroom.

And so, Hiccup was free to draw two dicks pressed up against each other, doing his best to make them as accurate as possible from memory. Quite successfully so far, he might add.

“Hic, sweetie,” Jack started, his voice barely a whisper. “Why are you drawing cocks in your biology notes?”

“Who’s gonna see? I need practice,” Hiccup whispered back. He focused on drawing some precum on one of the organs amidts his biology ‘notes’. Notes was a big word for the mass of senseless scribbles and doodles that made up 99% of his notebook. But he didn’t care. Like Mr. Black’s behaviour, his tests were awfully predictable.

“Okay… fair.” They were alone on the last row, after all. Across the isle were only Jack’s twin, Jackson, and besides him Chris, but neither of them could look into Hiccup’s notebook. “But why does it have to be _our_ dicks?!”

“I gotta draw from memory here!” Hiccup replied as he rolled his eyes.

“Remember porn!”

“No other dicks I see as much as ours, Frost-face.”

“And you just had to turn it into frotting.” Jack groaned as Hiccup started the outline of hand around the base of the dicks.

“Duh. Two birds with one stone, ‘cause hands are hard too.”

“Well so am I right now. Thanks a lot, dork.”

Jack was slumped back in his chair, one hand on the table in front of him and the other shoved into his pocket. Hiccup glanced down and clearly saw the bulge of Jack’s boner.

“Then do something about it,” he suggested helpfully with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, thanks, genius,” Jack whispered. “What the fuck do you suppose I do, huh? Jerk off in class?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck no!”

“Mr. Overland,” Mr. Black interjected. Jack had been too loud. When both Jack and Jackson looked up, their teacher clarified.

“The one in black. Please tell the class: what is the powerhouse of the cell?”

“The mitochondria,” Jack replied.

Mr Black frowned, probably displeased that Jack had know the answer. He droned on about cell build-up, and both punks stopped listening again.

“You totally could though,” Hiccup went on. “Like I said: who’s gonna see?” The tables in the biology classroom had boarded up back’s and sides, so no-one but Hiccup would be able to see what was going on.

“I hope you get hard too, ya fuck, in those skinny-jeans of yours. That ought to be uncomfortable.”

“You bet your ass.” Hiccup was hunched over, so even the people on the other side of the isle couldn’t see it, but he already was. He usually got turned on when drawing dick, cause it required a lot of imagining dick, which happened to be his favourite organ. He grabbed Jack’s shoved-in-pocket hand and put it on his crotch to convey his point.

“Oh. Fuck.”

Hiccup looked over to see his boyfriend with a little blush, the red a stark contrast with his bright white hair. It wasn’t easy to accomplish - while Hiccup himself blushed at every tiny bit of PDA directed at himself or even between those around him, which he found thoroughly unfair - so he cherished every rosy-cheek moment he could get from Jack. Jack gave it a little squeeze, which was hot, but Hiccup decided it was way better when there wasn’t a thick layer of jeans in the way. Did he dare take it off? He glanced at his right, where Jackson and Chris were staring at the blackboard. Jackson especially would be able to see Hiccup if he looked to his left… A nudge against Hiccup’s leg drew his attention.

His heart stopped when he looked over. Jack had actually followed through. He was still slouched back, but his hard-on was no longer in his pants. Instead, he’d freed it with the hand that wasn’t squeezing Hiccup’s boner. His pale, uncut cock was standing up straight from the fly of his pants, and Hiccup watched with great interest. How could he not. Jack was fucking sexy, and doing it this public like this did have a certain element of excitement, Hiccup had to admit.

Jack stopped touching Hiccup - reaching over like that too much would probably be visible - and he grabbed his dick with just his fingertips on one side and a thumb on the other. He gave it a few slow, teasing strokes. The foreskin smoothly slid up and down, revealing the pink glans and then covering it back up. Jack was giving Hiccup a shit-eating grin, probably knowing he wanted to join in now… and again, the brunet was painfully aware of how much more exposed he was himself.

The daring punk kept playing around, freeing his balls too. His whole junk was now out of his pants, and he leisurely played with himself, making sure not to draw any attention from Mr. Black again. His hand rubbed and stroked and moved, and eventually Hiccup could no longer resist. He reached over and grabbed his boyfriend’s dick, giving it a few strokes. It was warm and familiar in his hand. Soft and firm and so goddamn erotic.

“Come on, you too. I wanna touch too!” Jack whispered. Hiccup hesitated though. “Don’t mind those nerds. They only pay attention to Black. Come on, let it out!”

Hiccup gave in and unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out. It was bigger than Jack’s by far, and Jack loved it; sometimes Hiccup felt like the other damn near worshiped his dick and it would not surprise him if Jack had a shrine for it somewhere.

The white-haired punk reached out and with one finger, pulled Hiccup’s hardon forward, and then let go, making it slap against his stomach. The other hissed and cursed, hitting Jack in the leg.

“Stop it you shit!”

“All right, all right.” Jack resorted to little touches instead, which was more inconspicuous than full on jerking off. They only permitted short touches of each other, lest it showed in how their upper bodies moved. The constant brief, light strokes and rubbing, alternated with only a few fist-full strokes at a time, resulted in a lot of pre-cum, and Hiccup was 100% sure they would head straight into the bathroom once the bell rang to take care of this in earnest. But fuck, it felt hot to have Jack’s hand on him during class… right there, with everybody else around them, not noticing a thing!

Jack leaned back a little more and started to jerk himself off. Hiccup did his best not to stare blatantly and only steal glances from time to time. Whenever he dared he would reach out to massage Jack’s balls, making him squirm. Hiccup’s heart was banging in his throat, hammering like crazy. This was so exciting. It was bringing him right to the edge, and he was glad Jack was keeping his hands to himself. If he were to reach out, Hiccup could have come right that moment.

The brunet glanced around, trying to appear as normal as he could, when he saw Jackson. Jackson was Jack’s identical twin. Genetically identical, that is, for personality and style-wise, they could not be further apart. Where Jack was a true punk at heart who longed for his first tattoo, Jackson was the reason nerd-stereotypes even existed. Glasses, good at every class, bad at sports, used to have braces, the works. And right now, this guy was staring right at them, in the awkward hiding-my-boner-by-pressing-my-arm-between-my-legs pose virtually every guy knew too well but didn’t want to be reminded of. The little nerd was watching them, and he was fucking turned on _majorly_.

Hiccup tapped Jack and pointed. Jack saw, his eyes went wide, and he tried to cover up in reflex. But without thinking, Hiccup leaned back and grabbed both their dicks, one in each hand. Suddenly, they were both on full display for Jackson. The nerd did not look away. On the contrary. His eyes were glued to their crotches and he stared almost longingly. Hiccup gave him a shit-eating grin when he saw Jackson rub against his own straining bulge, squirming in his seat. This was so much fun… he’d never known Jackson had the hots for them, but he surely seemed interested now!

Despite Jack’s earlier reflex to cover up, he now sat back, letting Hiccup do as he pleased. The brunet continued to show them both off, jerking off slowly. Hiccup fully intended to continue till Jack came. The punk didn’t shoot and it would just dribble onto Hiccup’s hand, which was absolutely fine. In fact, he wanted to drive Jackson even crazier by licking his hand clean afterward. Sadly, the school timetable disagreed. Ten seconds before the bell, Mr. Black announced the homework and both punks scrambled to put everything back where it belonged.

“Fuck did you see him looking?” Hiccup asked as he shoved his book back into his bag.

“I eh… wow. Yeah," Jack said. Jackson was still blushing like crazy.

“Toilet?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“We should get Jackson to come with us some time…”

“Seriously?”

“What, don’t you think it’d be hot as hell? Maybe after school.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“You know I can be very persuasive.”

Jack hesitated. “Oh fuck you. Just get your ass to the restroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Day 5: Threesome Thursday!  
> (which may or may not be published on Friday, don't hate me okay)


	5. Confessions and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of day 4: pnau, where Jack and Hiccup have invited Jackson to join in on the fun. Will he turn up or chicken out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Syndeh @ tumblr! Thanks for the wonderful collab, I hope you like it :D
> 
> This work could have used another round of editing... but time simply does not allow it. For the same reason I have put Threesome Thrusday, First Time, and Sex With Clothes On, all in one fic! Sorry I couldn't do more, but the ideas I had are on my to-write list ;)

It took some convincing, but eventually Hiccup got a hold of Jackson’s number through his lovely punk brother. Jack had finally given in when he was at his weakest; right after coming from an amazing blowjob. The poor punk was so susceptible to suggestion when his mind was still on that fluffy pink cloud up high in the sky, and Hiccup knew it.

“You really think he’ll come,” Jack asked. He looked at Hiccup with a sceptically arched eyebrow as they walked to the gymnastics halls at the east side of their high school.

“You saw the way he was staring at us in class.”

“I’m his brother. He was probably more interested in you.”

Hiccup didn’t miss the blush creeping onto Jack’s face though. “Nope, us both. And then his bulge twitched. He’ll totally be there.”

“Unless he chickened out.”

“I have hope,” Hiccup persisted. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem to be pretty into it too.”

“Oh shut up. It’s weird. He’s my _twin._ ”

“I’m curious how much alike you two are. You know, down there?”

Jack giggled and shook his head. “You want to test for any taste differences too while you’re at it?”

“Yeah! For science!”

“… you monster,” Jack mumbled. Hiccup didn’t hear though, because when they rounded the corner, there was a cute nerd waiting right next to the door to the gym.

“Told you!” Hiccup said with a shit-eating grin to Jack. “Hi Jackson! I knew you would be interested.”

“Interested… in what exactly?” Jackson was blushing furiously, his red cheeks almost matching the hoodie he was wearing. His hands were shoved down deep into his pockets, and he was avoiding eye contact like the plague. _Especially_ towards Jack; the nerd looked everywhere _but_ the direction of his twin.

“What did you think he meant with ‘fun’,” Jack said sarcastically.

“We have had sex a bunch of times here already after school,” Hiccup added. “No-one ever comes here and we know where the gym teacher hides the key to the storage closet. Very comfy to fuck on mats.”

“We’re going to fuck?!” Jackson’s eyes went wide. His face had now surpassed his hoodie in colour depth. “I-I-I ehm… I don’t eh… oh god.”

“Don’t worry hotshot,” Hiccup reassured him as he put a hand around his shoulders. “We’re not doing anything you don’t want to. ‘Fun’ is a very broad term, and we’re gonna make sure you feel great. And if you don’t want to…” Hiccup shrugged. “Then Jack and I will just fuck together. Without you.”

“Well, I eh…”

“Why don’t you come along. See how you like it.”

“Can I also watch?”

“Oh you dirty boy,” Hiccup joked, enticing an anxious whine from the nerd. “You like seeing your brother?”

Jack cleared his throat. “We’re just gonna stand around here or what. Come on!”

Hiccup opened the door the gym and held out his hand. Jackson hesitated for a moment, but took it, and Hiccup pulled him along. It was still light inside, plenty of afternoon light coming in through the windows at the top of the gym. They crossed the maze of coloured lines on the floor, toward the storage room to the side. Jack quickly fetched the key from on top of a little ledge and opened the door, revealing what you’d expect for a gym storage: mats, basketballs, the standard stuff. Hiccup pulled Jackson inside and then let go, leaving him in the middle of the storage room, looking a little forlorn.

“Relax, hotshot. You can join us whenever you like…”

Hiccup felt Jack sneak his arms around him from behind, and his lips started to nibble at Hiccup’s neck. The brunet tipped his head a little and sighed, looking at Jackson through lidded eyes. Jackson was sitting on the pile of mats, but he had an intense stare locked on the two boyfriends. Hiccup turned around and took a little sidestep, so Jackson still had a good view, and kissed Jack on his mouth. A hand rubbed through the short hairs of Jack’s undercut. Some tongue was involved. Normally, that would be good enough, but now they had an audience… so Hiccup decided to slut things up a bit. He grabbed Jack’s ass firmly with one hand, and slipped the other under his shirt, bunching it up to reveal some skin for Jackson. He also started to tongue with Jack more outside of their mouth, and a short glance at Jackson showed it was super effective. The timid brunet was sitting in the awkward-covering-boner-pose again.

Hiccup grinned and pulled at Jack’s lip with his teeth, gave a little lick at the piercing, and broke away. He pressed their crotches together, confirming Jack was just as hard as he was. With a shit-eating grin, he motioned with his finger to Jackson to come closer, as if he was some bad, blond cougar in a red cocktail dress in some long forgotten B-movie. That too worked, though, and Jackson shuffled towards them, blushing furiously, and pulling the front of his hoodie down to hide his obvious erection.

Hiccup exchanged Jack for his twin and met him halfway, gently cupping his face. “Can I kiss you?”

Jackson nodded and remained still. The brown-haired punk tilted his head, moved closer, and kissed softly. He grabbed Jackson’s clenched fist and put it on his hip instead, right above his spiked belt. That hand belonged there, not awkwardly at Jackson’s side, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. The other hand followed on its own accord, which was nice.

After a few soft kisses, Hiccup added some tongue to the mix, which seemed to be somewhat of a surprise… but not an unpleasant one. Jackson sighed and opened his mouth a little, copying what Hiccup was doing.

When Hiccup backed off, his kissing partner was out of breath.

“Holy shit,” he gasped. “My first kiss.”

“Awwww, I’m honoured,” Hiccup said. He turned back to his boyfriend. “If only you were that cute, Jack!”

“Dork.”

Hiccup ignored him. “I feel you got turned on alright… you like watching?”

Jackson nodded and mumbled a soft ‘yes’.

“You like looking at your brother too?”

There came no response this time, but his blush obviously intensified.

“Aww, be honest, Overland. You can tell me.”

“Maybe…”

“Feels like a definite yes though.” Hiccup pulled Jackson closer, pressing his hip against the boy’s hardon.

“Ah… maybe yes. I like watching Jack.”

“You fantasize about him? I know I do,” Hiccup added with a laugh.

“Yes…” Jackson stared at the ground.

“Thank god. I thought I was being weird,” Jack interjected. “Cause trust me Jackson… that’s entirely mutual. It eh…” Jack came closer, standing right next to his brother. “It’s been ages since I saw more of you. We stopped showering together long ago.” He scoffed.

“I saw you,” Jackson blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously.

“What?” Jack asked, incredulous. “No no, I’m not pissed, I just… when?!”

“Ehm… you had your door open a bit when jerking off. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well shit,” Hiccup commented dryly. “Wish I’d been there.”

“Wish I’d known,” Jack replied.

“Sorry…” Jackson said.

“Pah!” Jack waved with his hand. “More importantly, you liked what you saw! Are we… you know, alike?”

“Let’s find out!” Hiccup cheerfully offered. “Off with those pants!”

Jackson hesitated, fidgeting with his hoodie again. “I’m not sure if I-”

“Course you can!” Jack promptly pulled down his jeans and boxers just far enough for his dick to be revealed to the world - or at least this audience of two. He gave it a demonstrative tug, pulling the foreskin back and forth.

Hiccup only had eyes for Jackson though, who was copying his brother now. He fumbled a bit with the button of his pants, but eventually managed to pull them down some. His bright orange boxer briefs had an obvious wet spot right over the tip of his erection. Hiccup grinned and proceeded to place little kisses on Jack’s jaw and a bit lower, in his neck. The punk was given more space, and he added a few little licks to the mix, making Jackson shiver.

Suddenly the cute nerd gasped sharply. Hiccup wondered what he’d done wrong, until he saw what Jack was doing. His hand was right on Jacksons still clothed dick. A little squeeze reproduced the gasp again.

“Wanna show us?” Jack ask sweetly. “We’d make you feel great. Trust me, Hic has mad skills.”

“You can trust us,” Hiccup added in a whisper. “We won’t do anything you don’t like.”

Jackson swallowed hard… and nodded. “Okay.”

Both punks grinned like the Cheshire cat, and the orange briefs were pulled down. A dick virtually identical to Jack’s popped out; same length, same thickness, and about the same angle standing up with a slight deviation to the right. The only major difference was that Jackson did not shave like Hiccup and Jack did.

“So sexy,” Hiccup praised.

“Like jerking off with a mirror,” Jack replied.

Jackson blushed furiously and tried to pull his hoodie down to cover up, but Hiccup gently stopped his hands.

“You got nothing to hide, sexy.” He wiggled his hand further into Jackson’s pants to cup his balls, while the other twin gave his dick a few slow pumps. There was already a lot of precum; a drop slid down Jack’s hand when he pulled the foreskin back. Jackson moaned when his brother rubbed his thumb through the sticky mess.

Hiccup wanted to join the fun in a more pleasurable way, so he briefly let go of Jackson to pull down his own pants. He dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them; in his opinion the freedom without pants was way better than having your balls squashed by your jeans still covering up your ass.

“Wow,” breathed Jackson.

“I know right,” said his brother. “Hic is huge. I love it!”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Jackson asked innocently. Both punks had to think for a moment before they figured out what he was getting at. Hiccup laughed.

“Oh! Eh, he prefers to bottom, actually,” Jack explained. “Totally his own choice by the way, he could top if he wanted, it just takes some patience.”

“You should have heard him when I fucked him,” Hiccup said, still giggling a little. “He went crazy.”

Jackson’s hand hovered closer to Hiccup’s dick… but then hesitated.

“Hmn… don’t be shy. You can touch if you want to.” Hiccup guided Jackson’s hand the rest of the way, till Jackson’s fingers were nicely wrapped around his cock. “A little tighter… yeah, that’s nice.”

At the same time, Jackson’s right hand went for his twin’s dick, so he was jerking them both off at the same time. The nerd was still blushing like crazy, but now seemed very interested in both their dicks. Too bad he didn’t really know how to jerk someone off from the position he was standing in… especially with his left hand. On top of that, Hiccup was cut, unlike his boyfriend or Jackson. That was clearly giving Jackson some trouble to make it pleasurable. Hiccup tried a few more directions, but then gave up and tactfully guided Jackson’s hand to his ass instead. At least he could squeeze that comfortable.

Now it was just the two twins jerking each other off while Hiccup watched. They seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly though. Jackson was producing soft gasps and panting noises, and Jack was chewing on his piercing to stay quiet.

“Oh you two, just kiss already!” Hiccup said, flailing his arms. “You both want it!”

Jack laughed, but Jackson giggled embarrassed, which only make Jack laugh some more.

“Can I?” the punk asked first. When Jackson nodded, he went for it. Softly at first… but quickly getting more into it.

While his boyfriend was busy, Hiccup decided to do some exploration himself. He pulled down Jackson’s pants further so he could feel him up properly. Hiccup let his hands run over the nerd’s pasty white ass, giving it a little squeeze. It made him moan, which both Hiccup and Jack considered pretty adorable… so he did it a few more times. He also rubbed all over Jackson’s back, trying to keep him more relaxed, while his other hand fondled with his balls. Then Hiccup’s fingers combed through the patch of pubes before they took over from Jack, slowly jerking off that delicious, leaking dick. Poor Jackson was lost to the sensations. He’d never gotten intimate before, let alone with _two_ at the same time…

“Hmmmnn…” he moaned into their kiss. Jack broke away with a little chuckle. “Don’t tell me this is your first time making out, little brother.”

“You’re only older by a minute,” Jackson retorted. “And how could you think this was _not_ my first time?”

Jack shrugged. “Good point. I guess Chris doesn’t qualify.”

“Hey!”

“Shut it you two. Not sexy!”

“He started it,” Jackson pouted.

“Right. Then I’ll start something new. Lie down on the ground.”

“Huh?”

“Come on. Lie down, I want to suck you off comfortably.”

Jackson’s eyes went wide, but he obeyed quickly. He yelped when his bare ass touched the cold floor, but he lay down anyway. Jackson freed a foot from his pants so he could move better, and Hiccup got on his knees between his legs. With a big grin, he rubbed his hands up and down Jack’s thighs, going closer and closer to the main prize. He loved how Jackson squirmed underneath his hands, sensitive to every touch. Every stroke of Hiccup’s fingertips produced another soft little moan, every squeeze a needy gasp. Hiccup would have loved to tease him like this for hours, but he was getting impatient himself. He could no longer resist, and bent close to Jackson’s wonderful cock.

He cupped Jackson’s balls and licked along the underside of this dick, all the way to the tip. He licked at the precum for a bit, giving it a little taste. He tasted sweeter than Jack; probably because Jack already drank from time to time. Hungry for more, his tongue poked at the little slip and flicked back and forth along the edges of Jackson’s exposed glans.

“A-Aaah! Oh Gooooood…”

Hiccup grinned, pulled back Jackson’s foreskin completely, and sucked an inch or two into his mouth.

“HmmmNNN!” Jackson had put a hand over his mouth. “HMNNNN!”

This was going to be fun. Hiccup sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed, and started to bob his head up and down, jerking off whatever part did not fit into his mouth. His gag reflex definitely was a thing… but that had never stopped him from giving killer blowjobs. He used his tongue as much as he could, trying to seek out the best and most sensitive spots. The latter was tricky though, because being so new at this, _every spot_ made Jackson writhe and moan. It was like blowing on easy-mode with cheats - everything Hiccup did was greatly appreciated, no matter what.

His head went up and down in a steady pace. Every few sucks he’d change speed and go extra slow and deep, or do the opposite and go faster than ever on just the top. Only once did Hiccup take a break to play with Jackson’s balls, reducing the nerd to a mewling mess. He produced way more precum than Jack, and Hiccup found that he _loved_ it, wanting to draw more and more from Jackson’s cock.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was being fingered by Jack. He was on his knees behind Hiccup, and had put the little tube of lube in his pocket to good use. He was at two fingers now, and when he added a third, Hiccup moaned obscenely. Jack pushed sharply to get just a bit deeper, making Hiccup lurch forward. The forward motion put more of Jackson’s dick in his mouth, which was uncomfortable, but the _sound_ Jackson made was more than worth it.

“IIiiiaaaahhh!!”

Hiccup only had a brief chance to pull back a little, before he got a mouth full of cum. He moaned around his cock and swallowed it all.

“Oh. My. God.” Jackson panted.

“You liked that?” Hiccup said, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Oooooooh man…” was the only answer Hiccup got. He chuckled and crawled closer, kissing Jackson. He felt Jack move along with him… and the fingers were replaced with the tip of Jack’s lubed up cock. Right in the middle of Hiccup’s kissing, Jack started to push in, making the other moan deeply.

How he loved getting fucked… even better now he could make out with a second Jack right underneath him. He grabbed Jackson’s arms and pinned them above his head, keeping them there as he ravaged his mouth.

Jackson didn’t even get a proper chance to grow soft again, with Hiccup’s dick rubbing up against him the way it did. Their tips glided together, made slippery by what remained of Hiccup’s saliva, and the precum coming from Hiccup’s hard member. Both boys moaned, Jackson because he was still _extremely sensitive_ , and Hiccup because he was getting fucked just the way he liked it by Jack while frotting at the same time! Did he mention how much he liked frotting?

 

 

Every thrust from Jack sent a jolt of pleasure through the other punk. The impact moved his hips, causing his dick to move against Jackson’s. Every thrust, Hiccup felt better. He was getting so close, so fast, and fuck it felt so goddamn incredible!

“Oh! Oooh! I’m getting close, Jack! Harder!”

Hiccup bunched up Jackson’s hoodie for what he knew would come soon, and Jack picked up the pace. His hips slapped against Hiccup’s freckled ass again and again. Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his and Jackson’s dick, squeezing them together in the best way possible. With a barely held-back yell of pleasure, Hiccup came. Jack and the hand around his dick both kept going all through his orgasm, making him see stars.

Then, he felt how Jack buried himself deep inside him and tensed, a low, guttural groan escaping him.

“Nnggggg… Hiccup! FUCK!”

Hiccup couldn’t stop twitching and moving though, because Jackson still had a hand wrapped around their dicks, jerking off hard!

“AaahhaaAAAHH noooo,” he gasped. “Too much, Jackson!”

Jackson didn’t listen though, for with just a few more agonizing strokes, his second load dribbled down his hand.

The three of them remained in place, all out of breath and feeling that post-orgasmic bliss. Jackson kept his hand still now, just rubbing the cum around a bit over the tips of both their dicks. That was sensitive, but just enough of a touch to keep it pleasurable. Eventually, Jack was the first to move, pulling out of Hiccup.

“Fuck. That was so good,” he said, still panting.

“And you didn’t even have another dick pressed up against yours,” Hiccup joked. Then he quickly scrambled to correct himself. “Not that I am, in any way, suggesting double penetration. God no.”

“Eh… guys? What do I do with this mess?”

“Oh. We usually don’t let it get that messy,” Hiccup pointed out.

“But we can fix that,” Jack butted in. Together, without hesitation, they licked Jackson clean. A stray drip from his chest, the cum on his stomach and dick, all was taken care of. Jackson squirmed and giggled underneath the two punks, but didn’t object.

“That was amazing,” Jackson stated as he got dressed again.

“You know what else is amazing?” Hiccup asked.

“Hmm?”

“Having two guys at once suck your dick. Let’s meet here again tomorrow!”

 

 


End file.
